NOCTIS Primer Volumen
by HVDF
Summary: Tras la el ocaso, la sociedad se vio sumida en una ditopía amarga, las tinieblas eternas cubren el orbe; una linea temporal posterior planteándose "¿Qué pasaría si?" los hielos y la fria existencia dan paso a el amanecer.


**NOCTIS**

* * *

 _NUMERO UNO "El inicio del amanecer"_

En medio de la nieve, se encuentra un grupo de ponis, todos ellos en silencio, solo se escucha el suave murmullo del viento, sus rostros son serios y tristes, las bufandas y los sueteres haraposos no pueden ocultar la expresion que ellos tienen; bajo la blanca luz de sus cuernos, caminan lentamente hasta una gran asta donde ondea dando fuertes latigazos la bandera de Canterlot, uno de ellos hala un trineo de madera, sobre este yace un sarcofago del mismo material, sencillo y sin adornos.

Dos unicornios palean con esmero la blanca nieve, creando lentamente un agujero de un metro y medio, otro de ellos se acerca a donde el feretro, coloca una corona de flores artificiales y hace una reverencia, detras del grupo de 15 ponis observa tristemente una yegua de color blanca y crin negra, su rostro sin expresion, observa como desmontan el trineo y con cuidado un aura rodea el contenedor de madera haciendolo descender hasta su helado lecho final, resiste los embates del llanto, pero su tez, permanece firme. Una sacerdotisa pronuncia una oracion, todos contestan y la trinchera se llena con palas de nieve.

Una vez acabado el funesto homenaje todos prosesionan sobre las huellas dejadas anteriormente, el regreso a el hogar; el cielo lleno de estrellas y solo opacado por escasas nubes, auguran un frio que penetre hasta los huesos; poco a poco todos se retiran hasta que el lugar queda totalmente oscuro y solo.

El grupo de unicornios camina en medio de la oscuridad, la nieve cubre todo con su manto inmacule, la brillante luz blanca de la magia solo muestra siluetas negruzcas de algunos objetos olvidados en el pasado, los cascos embotados y cubiertos con multiples telas pisan la mezcla de nieve y hielo, en ocasiones firme y otras blanda y quebradiza, torpemente avanzan hasta que tras una colina se vislumbra una enorme boveda amarilla que resplandece en medio de la oscuridad. Nadie dice nada, y solo caminan hacia la aurea boveda magica, los dientes rechinan pero el paso lento no cesa, Un faro se enciende iluminando toda la nieve y cegando a los ponis del frente. Un unicornio sale de la boveda simplemente atravesandola y corre hacia ellos, les hace se as y los guia hasta la entrada, uno a uno atraviesan el campo de particulas amarillas, sacando algunas sonrisas en los rostros de los ponis.

Una yegua color rosa claro trae con su magia unas tazas viejas llenas de chocolate caliente, el bullicio se hace presente y todos rien o conversan. La yegua blanca se quita los improvisados guantes y desenreda su melena de el gorro de cuero, acepta seriamente la tasa humeante y la bebe lentamente.

\- No te acongojes. Sono una voz a su lado.  
\- Tengo que pensar muchas cosas.  
La sacerdotisa miro con tristeza a la yegua y se sento a su lado.  
\- Se que es dificil...  
\- Su padre no murio congelado, ademas pudieron haberlo salvado.  
\- Las cosas ocurren por alguna razon, ahora el ya no vive mas en esta distocia su alma y su cuerpo descansan el mismo sue o que los de antes. Que mas hubiera querido su padre que regresar a aquella epoca, acaso no dedico su vida a esa tarea.

El joven callo, pensaba las palabras que la unicornio le decia.  
\- Sunshine, la causa de tu padre era loable, deberia haber mas ponis como el.

El unicornio se levanto y se dirigio a el grupo, dejando a la yegua blanca sumida en sus pensamientos.  
Un silbato sono fuertemente y todos se levantaron y caminaron a lo largo de una deteriorada acera, Sunshine caminaba pesadamente tras el grupo, al poco tiempo llegaron a una plaza ocupada por muchos otros unicornios, el murmullo de todos ellos llenaba el oscuro ambiente de vida, las calles de la ciudadela se iluminaban con antorchas, algunos bombillos, velas y lamparas de gas o magicas, todas las casas estaban lo mejor ordenadas posibles, pero se notaba la falta de mantenimiento en algunas, la pintura desgastada y las puertas o ventanas rotas, daban testimonio del tiempo que llevaban sin ser remplazadas.  
El grupo se disperso en el lugar, Sunshine, continuo su camino, paso 2 calles hasta llegar a un peque o departamento, saco las llaves de su roido saco y abrio la puerta.  
Un amarillento bombillo se ilumino, descargo sus alforjas a orillas de la puerta y colgo sus abrigos en un perchero a la derecha de la misma, su cutiemark era un pergamino con un peque o sol, Ella siempre fue una buena novelista, pero su talento se ve recluido por la falta de papel en blanco, asi que se convirtio en una yegua poli-semantica, es buena en muchas cosas pero siempre se ha sentido resentida por no poder hacer lo que la llena de alegria, ahora la casa era de ella, pero eso no la alegraba, miro hacia el comedor y una foto de su padre, la miraba con Un rostro lleno de amor paternal, ya bajo el cobijo de la soledad rompio en llanto cayendo sobre las baldosas de madera, sollozando y respirando agitadamente.

\- Te prometo padre, que hare todo lo que pueda, por concluir tu obra, Volveremos a ver el Sol!

La campana sono, y presta se levanto de la cama caliente, puso una olla metalica con agua en la vieja estufa y saco unos sobres de papel de un frasco de vidrio, una vez el agua estuvo caliente vertio parte de ella en una bonita taza rosa y rompiendo el delgado papel, agrego su contenido en la tasa, con una cuchara de plastico mezclo fuertemente hasta que la avena se disolvio en el agua, tomo rapidamente la austera bebida y calzandose las botas en las patas traseras y las alforjas en el lomo salio del lugar rumbo a su trabajo, la calle estaba oscura, pero al avanzar 2 calles mas, las luces de los bombillos atraia a los ponis como insectos, la plaza se habia vuelto un punto de control para todos, Sunshine llego hasta la orilla de la plaza y miro la calle que estaba a la derecha, espero junto con otros hasta que las luces de esta se encendieran. De pronto sucedio, la calle se ilumino con los amarillentos bombillos y el grupo de 20 unicornios avanzo por la calle.  
\- Lamento lo de tu padre Sunshine, en verdad que era un gran pony.  
Giro el rostro y alli estaba su mejor amiga Greenfield, una unicornio de pelaje verde claro y crin verde oscuro, su cutiemark era un par de semillas dentro de un corazon.  
\- Si, gracias; Contesto.  
\- Ya te enteraste que lograron componer la bomba de agua, ya no hay que acarrear con pesadas cubetas; Cambio de tema Green Field.  
\- Al fin, ya me habia cansado tener que ir hasta la nieve.

Continuaron caminando entre las casas hasta llegar a una gran barda de color blanco, la rodearon y entraron por una puerta de unos 3 metros de ancho, el lugar estaba completamente oscuro, solo se veia el resplandor del domo magico que cubria la ciudad.  
De pronto las luces se encendieron, unos reflectores iluminaron un pasillo y al otro lado de un ventanal habia un terreno grandisimo con espigas de trigo, plantios de zanahoria y alfalfa.  
Una unicornio amarilla con unos anteojos y de edad avanzada se paro frente al grupo.  
\- Bueno, a trabajar, ya casi tenemos este cultivo.  
Sunshine se despidio de Green y se dirigio a unas escaleras donde la esperaban otros unicornios, entre todos desplegaron una especie de tela muy delgada y de color blanco, la sujetaron cuidadosamente de unas cuerdas y con ayuda de unas poleas que pasaban a lo largo de toda la barda, desplegaron a 8 metros sobre el suelo la delgada tela, cubriendo a todo lo ancho el terreno, pero solo un cuarto de lo largo.

Sunshine se coloco en la esquina de la plataforma, un unicornio a unos 20 metros de ella, otra unicornio a otros 20 y finalmente en el otro extremo una unicornio mas, el potro grito.  
\- A la cuenta de tres. 1. 2.3.

Los cuatro unicornios hicieron brillar sus cuernos y la manta comenzo al instante a brillar con una potente luz, iluminando todo el terreno bajo esta e iluminando casi todo el campo de cultivo, al ver que el campo se habia iluminado, Green y los otros comenzaron sus labores, algunos inspeccionaban los brotes, otros se encargaban del sistema de riego y la tarea de Green era especial, ella habia nacido con un talento sobre las plantas, asi que antes de cada cosecha semilla por semilla conjuraba un hechizo que les permitia a estas poder soportar la falta de sol y el frio, ahora, planta por planta vigilaba sus reto os y brotes, en cuanto sus ojos veian un desperfecto, conjuraba a esta y esperaba al dia siguiente para ver su mejoria.  
El trabajo de Sunshine y los otros 3 unicornios era darle energia a esa manta especial la cual simulaba la luz solar y permitia a sus cultivos crecer.  
La ciudad de Canterlot se caracterizaba por tener una de las mejores producciones alimenticias en todo el territorio, desde que se alearon con algunos colonias de ponis terrestres, la magia de estos y las habilidades agropecuarias natas de los ponis de tierra habian dado como resultado una produccion suficiente para toda la ciudad y sus bases exteriores. En el grupo de Sunshine no habia ningun terrestre, pero al sur de la ciudad, cerca de la frontera, habia 2 grandes terrenos, donde Unicornios y Ponis de tierra trabajaban juntos y producian una enorme cantidad de alimentos.

La poblacion habia disminuido mucho a comparacion de antes de el "Ocaso" ademas de las muchas muertes que este causo, los dias posteriores a el "Ocaso" el caos reino en toda Equestria, los grandes lideres se esfumaron, y solo hasta que la voluntad de algunos se sobrepuso frente al azaroso destino de la multitud, la tranquilidad volvio, pero no una tranquilidad relajante y confortadora, sino una tranquilidad semejante a la que preven los familiares de algun poni moribundo.

Tras 2 horas de luz en la primera cuarta parte , los unicornios dejaron de dar energia a el manto, lo corrieron con las poleas hasta la segunda seccion y volvieron a iluminarlo.

Sunshine siempre se preguntaba si asi solia verse el Sol, era una pregunta que siempre le llenaba la mente, lo conocia por imagenes, pero era solo un punto de luz, como ver un bombillo directo al filamento, ella creia que era mucho mas que eso, los viejos y adultos, contaban historias de como era el sol y como se sentia, lo imaginaba como una rafaga de aire caliente y luz, pero solo podia ser capaz de eso, ella siempre habia vivido bajo el cielo negro, adornado con otros soles demasiado lejanos, como para poder apreciarlos bien.  
Los otros platicaban entre si, pero ella no, siempre solilopseaba sobre estas preguntas y se perdia, interrumpida, por tener que mover el manto solar reanudo su filosofia, cuando este volvio a brillar a tres cuartos de su recorrido.

De pronto, la promesa que habia hecho a su difunto padre asalto, su mente, Su padre un antiguo militar de la guardia real, se habia obsesionado con la idea de volver a ver el sol que incluso dio la vida por ese sue o, el le contaba sobre sus investigaciones, habia formulado varias teorias de como regresar a el Astro Mayor, el y un grupo de sabios unicornios habian intentado en vano cumplir esta mision, pero creia haber resuelto el rompecabezas antes de su muerte, de hecho murio en su travesia a la Cloudsdale para hablar con el comandante de los pegasos, ella no sabia nada mas pero, talvez podia concluir el trabajo de su padre.  
El silbato sono, los 4 unicornios en el andamio, corrieron la sabana hasta ellos y la doblaron cuidadosamente en un recipiente dise ado para ella, bajaron por las escaleras y se reunieron con los demas.

\- Me duele la cabeza, se quejo Sunshine.  
Hacer un hechizo por 8 horas seguidas no es facil, vamos a comer algo por la plaza. Salieron juntas del lugar se dirigieron por la misma calle hasta la plaza, la cruzaron todo lo largo y se adentraron en una calle con poca iluminacion, donde solo brillaban unas series que antiguamente se usaron para dias de fiesta, entraron en una casa donde se vendian panes de trigo y malteadas frescas, pagaron con la antigua moneda del Reino, los Bits, debido a que eran de Oro, no habian perdido su valor aunque la mayoria de los empleados del centro economico ya no laboraban o estaban muertos, platicaron ahi durante una hora, de como habia estado el dia, Sunshine le conto sobre los planes que tenia de completar la mision de su padre, ninguna de las 2 habia visto nunca el Sol, asi que la idea les apasionaban, Sunshine tenia 22 a os y Green Field 20, pero ahora eso era ser ya mayor, pues los muy ancianos estorbaban en esta fragil sociedad y los muy jovenes de igual manera, asi que los ponis en su edad eran la fuerza que mantenian viva la sociedad en esta Distopia. - Mira Sunshine, no me interpondre entre tus deceso y tu, pero considera que eso le costo la vida a tu padre. Sabes lo que hay fuera de la boveda?  
\- Si lo se, hay muchos Windigos; contesto con tono sarcastico.  
\- Deja a los Windigos, hay cosas peores, monstruos de nieve o hielo, yetis, sectas esoteristas y fantasmas.  
\- Exageras; replico Sunshine.  
\- Claro que no! Preguntale a cualquier explorador y te contara historias tan horridas que te retractaras de querer salir.

La discusion continuo, pero Sunshine, decidio que era hora te terminar, asi que salieron y cada una tomo su camino a casa.  
Nuevamente camino por la calle oscura hasta llegar a su aposento, entro y encendio la luz, descargo sus ropajes en el perchero y las alforjas, camino hasta el fondo de la casa y abrio una puerta de madera, esta rechino fuertemente; Encendio la luz y con tristeza observo la peque a oficina de su Padre, todo estaba perfectamente ordenado, camino lentamente hasta el sofa frente a el escritorio y miro el pizarron colgado en la pared.

En este estaba clavada una hoja de papel con un Sol enorme, Ella sabia que era la cutiemarck de la Princesa Celestia.  
Miro hacia un locker, ahi, frente a ella se encontraban todos los trabajos de investigacion de su padre, saco el enorme archivo titulado como "El amanecer" pues algunos otros los, anteriores eran imposibles de realizar o habian fracasado, miro con interes la gran cantidad de hojas que se habian escrito, recortes de periodicos, de libros, fotografias referencias a textos olvidados en el pasado, sabia muy poco del tema, solo lo que el le contaba cuando conversaban filialmente, abrio la carpeta en la primera hoja, y encontro algo que le dejo Anonadada. Pegada en la contraportada un sobre amarillento con un encabezado que le arrugo el corazon en cuanto lo leyo.

\- White Soul.

Desdoblo cuidadosamente la hoja, impulsada por el repentino encuentro, una letra a cursiva se encontraba en el interior, ella derramo una lagrima y comenzo a leer lo que la carta decia.  
-Querido, pronto estare en casa, el jefe me dijo que podra asignarme un lugar en la seccion de Canterlot, ahora podremos casarnos como lo habiamos planeado, Te Amo.

Sunshine, recordaba muy poco a su madre, de hecho habia muerto cuando ella tenia casi 3 a os de edad de una enfermedad, pero su padre le decia que ella era igual a ella, Pelaje blanco, crin oscura y ambas, amantes de la escritura.

Guardo cuidadosamente la hoja y continuo con su deber, leyo celosamente las notas de su padre, habia cosas que no entendia, lugares de los que nunca habia escuchado, como Ponyland o Baltymare, pero continuo, las horas pasaron y solo con una tasa y unos sobres importados de cafe continuo en su trabajo, poco a poco las ideas de su difunto padre tomaban forma en la mente de la hija, pero le preocupaba lo complicado que se veia, de pronto llego a un abrupto tope. Reliquias elementales? Nunca habia escuchado hablar de eso, sabia un poco de la historia de antes, pero en su mayoria era ignorante de los ordenes y eventos previos a "El ocaso" miro exasperada la carpeta y con desconsuelo vio que solo habia avanzado la mitad, consulto el reloj y aun eran las 7pm. Los ponys conservaban el horario que se manejaba en la epoca diurna, pero se sabia que los pegasos habian renegado este sistema pues sin sol ya no era necesario levantarse temprano o dormirse temprano, sino que, su Gobierno creo una especie de horario donde laboraban 8 horas, otros cubrian turno de 8 horas despues de los primeros, y tras terminar su tiempo eran relevados por un tercer grupo, asi, La Nueva federacion de Cloudsdale siempre trabajaba.

Sunshine tomo el documento, lo metio cuidadosamente en su alforja, se coloco su roida chaqueta y salio presurosa a casa de un antiguo amigo de su padre, el Doctor. Telemaco, un sabio que habia dado clases en la ya extinta Universidad de Canterlot.

Camino por la calle oscura, hasta la plaza, ahi tomo la calle que llevaba hasta su casa, esta solo estaba iluminada al inicio por unos cilindros magicos, pero despues tuvo que encender su cuerno, para poder caminar sin tropezar en el desgastado adoquin de la calle, justo en la esquina de la tercera calle, Sunshine cayo al suelo.  
-Disculpeme se orita, decia repetidas veces un unicornio Alto y fornido, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.  
\- Por que no lleva una luz? Dijo en tono molesto la joven.  
-Porque si la llevara, nos veriamos a la distancia.  
Sunshine, miro con atencion y apuntando su cuerno, se percato que eran dos Unicornios que cargaban unos bates.  
\- Somos guardias, como esta zona no esta iluminada, hay que cuidarla de ladronzuelos y pillos.  
Sunshine una vez de pie, asintio y se despidio, tras una caminata tranquila de 3minutos llego a una calle que se iluminaba por un unico bombillo en el centro de la misma, se acerco a una puerta con barrotes de color purpura y llamo a la puerta.

\- Quien es? Sono una voz infantil dentro de la casa.  
\- Sunshine. Respondio ella. - No abras hija, ya es tarde, espera a que valla, sono una voz de fondo.  
\- Es Sunshine papa; replico la voz.  
Sunshine, espero un minuto y de pronto la puerta se entreabrio, logro ver el rostro del Doctor. Y al instante la puerta se abrio, por completo.  
-Sunshine, que haces por aqui? Lamento lo de tu padre, pero, pasa, pasa, eres bienvenida.  
El pony de color gris y crin blanca quitaba presuroso el candado de la segunda puerta de barrotes. Una vez quito el candado paso a el interior de la casa y el anciano profesor cerro la reja y la puerta.

\- Sunshine, sono una voz femenina, una anciana pony de color cafe claro y crin blanca salia de una de las puertas de la casa.  
\- Que bueno que bienes, lamento lo de tu padre, fue un gran hombre, decia mientras veia como su esposo batallaba con la cadena.  
-Hola se ora petunia; se acerco y abraso a la se ora.  
El Doctor habia terminado de cerrar la puerta y camino hasta un sofa en la sala.  
\- Sunshine, a que se debe tan inesperada visita, pregunto con una voz fuerte, pero amigable.  
\- Tengo algunas dudas que quisiera esclarecer y creo que usted es el pony indicado para eso.  
El Doctor miro con curiosidad a la yegua blanca pero se limito a reclinarse en el viejo sofa.  
\- Sunshine! Grito una voz chillona, de pronto, una pegaso de piel amarilla y crin rosa salio detras de la Se ora petunia.  
\- Hola peque a! Como estas?  
-Bien, respondio la potrilla de unos 7 a os y se sento junto a el Doctor.  
-Bien, y de que querias hablar? Pregunto el doctor con aires de impaciencia mientras se hacia a un lado para que la ni a entrara en el sillon.  
-Vera, espero que no le moleste, pero estaba leyendo los documentos de mi padre y como se que usted y otros colaboraron en sus investigaciones quisiera saber un poco mas del tema.  
El doctor pinto una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y miro fijamente a Sunshine.  
\- De que tienes duda?; Pregunto -Bueno, no se mucho, pero, Que son las reliquias elementales?  
El Doctor se reclino y tomo aire.  
\- Intentas revivir el trabajo de tu padre?  
Sunshine se quedo callada, pero contesto con un si muy tenue.  
-Querida, eres muy valiente al intentarlo, pero te advierto que es un camino largo y complicado, en el cual solo te podre ayudar muy poco, pero tu causa, es admirable.  
El Doctor se acomodo el sombrero y comenzo.  
-Has de saber que antes de "El gran Ocaso" habia muchos objetos magicos, tanto buenos, como malvados, bueno, conoces la historia de las 6 portadoras de los Elementos?  
Sunshine asintio y el Doctor continuo.  
-Bueno ellas tenian unos de los objetos magicos mas poderoso en toda Equestria, "Los elementos de la armonia" con ellos derrotaron a Nightmaremoon, a Discord, a la Reina de los changelings. Bueno cada una controlaba un valor muy especifico la pegazo Rainbow Dash, era portadora de la lealtad, la pegazo Fluttershy portaba la Bondad; la ni a, en el costado del doctor grito el nombre de Fluttershy, el doctor rio junto con ella.  
De hecho, por eso ella se llama Flutter, porque es amarilla y Rosa en honor a como solia serlo la portadora, pero bueno, no puedo olvidar los viejos tiempos, en que estaba... A si, la unicornio rareza, controlaba la generosidad, la pony de tierra Apple Jack representaba la honestidad y Pinkie Pie era emisaria de la risa, al final la poderosa princesa de la amistad, grandiosa y poderosisima hechicera, representaba el elemento de la Magia. Todas juntas daban la unidad de la Armonia, y de hecho sus elementos se volvieron uno cuando fueron depositados en el Arbol de la Armonia, pero los objetos que contenian y representaban los elementos se perdieron, asi que antes de "El ocaso , la princesa Twilight nada tonta penso en hacer una especie de respaldo, por si algo salia mal, menos poderoso que los originales, pero aun con un gran poder, se cree que creo peque os amuletos u objetos con la esencia de cada una de ellas o las mezclo todas en un solo recipiente, lamentablemente la caida de Celestia empezo en el mismo instante en el que ella concluia su trabajo, asi que no se sabe si fue completado o no.  
Tu padre logro juntar 5 de los 6 dones, pero no sabemos si cuando se junten los 6 funcionaran o ara falta un amuleto central que conecte todos y hagan que funcione.  
La idea de tu padre era conseguir ese ultimo, y despues experimentar si funcionaban, posteriormente en caso de que no fuera exitoso, investigar sobre que podia haber sido del recipiente que unificaba los 6 en uno solo, par ver si se podia conseguir, fabricar o algo similar, pero no logro conseguir el 6 y yo ya estoy muy viejo para salir al exterior y hacer el trabajo, asi que el trabajos se habia estancado.

Sunshine miro con duda al Doctor y pregunto.  
\- Y donde esta la sexta parte?  
-Creiamos que la tenian los pegazos, el general de las fuerzas armadas de Cloudsdale es una descendiente directa de la mismisima Rainbow Dash, tu padre iba a solicitar un prestamo, pero con la tension politica que existe entre Canterlot y Cloudsdale es una mision peligrosa y volatil.

Sunshine se sintio abrumada por la dificultad de la tarea, tomo sus alforjas y saco las notas de su padre. - Algo mas doctor, Donde queda Baltimare, Pony Land y Fluttervalley.  
El Doctor cambio su rostro a uno triste y exhalo un largo aliento.  
\- Esos lugares ya no existen, ahora han de estar bajo metros de hielo y nieve, pero si quieres saberlo, te recomiendo que vayas a la biblioteca y copies el mapa de Equestria que esta en la Recepcion o pidas un libro de geografia y estudies uno de sus mapas.

Sunshine guardo los escritos en las alforjas y se las coloco en la espalda.  
\- Bueno, muchas gracias por la ayuda, espero que tengan una buena Noche.  
\- Igualmente Sunshine; Contesto la se ora Petunia, mientras su marido se levantaba para quitar nuevamente la cadena y abrir la puerta.  
Una vez hecho esto, Sunshine salio del lugar, se despidio y camino de regreso a la plaza, camino lentamente por los puestos improvisados de venta que habia , se adentro en un edificio donde vendian articulos para el hogar, Compro un par de sacos llenos de hojarasca y pulpa de ca a para quemar y los cargo en su espalda, camino de regreso hasta su hogar, una vez en el, comprobo y efectivamente habia agua corriente en las tuberias, solamente daban agua una vez cada 5 dias, asi que Abrio el grifo de la tuberia principal y su tanque comenzo a llenarse, tomo los sacos que acababa de comprar y los mojo con un poco de queroseno, los metio en una improvisada adaptacion de calentador de agua a gas, que ahora era a le a y los encendio con su magia, cerro la puerta, para que la ceniza no llenara la casa y preparo las cosas para tomar una ducha, se quito la ropa sucia y la coloco en un balde metalico a la puerta de su cuarto, ya sin ninguna ropa camino hasta la puerta del ba o, apago la bombilla de la sala y encendio una luz que iluminaba el espejo en el ba o, coloco una vela en la caja de agua del WC y otra en el lavabo iluminando asi el ba o, abrio la llave del agua y comenzo a salir fuertemente, primero una mezcla lodosa que dejo ir por el desag e de la ba era, pero despues una agua cristalina lleno el tubo y comenzo a juntarse en la tina ya taponada, al poco rato el vapor lleno la sala, el frio dejo de gobernar en el lugar, era tranquilizante poder respirar y sentir una aire calido, tomo un poco de jabon fabricado por los comerciantes del norte de Canterlot, no era tan bueno como el de antes de "El ocaso" pero servia, lo vitro en el agua y comprobo con su casco que el agua era perfecta, tras 5 dias sin asearse, su pelaje estaba hecho nudos, pero tan solo la humedad del vapor hacia que su mente se relajase como nunca y olvidase todos los problemas del dia a dia.  
Alboroto su larga melena negra que llevaba cas medio sin cortar, se quito un collar con un simbolo del sol que llevaba en su pecho, segun su padre le habia sido dado por la misma Celestia; se dispuso a entrar en el agua, sumergiendo primero el casco izquierdo delantero y despues el trasero, se dejo deslizar suavemente en el agua caliente dejando exhalar un largo suspiro de placer, hundio su cuerpo en el agua hasta que esta llego a su boca, sumergio de golpe toda su cabeza y salio a la superficie unos segundos despues, se acomodo en la tina que era bastante grande y se quedo dormitando unos 15 minutos.  
Su mente en blanco divagaba en el relajante placer de poderse sumergir en un abraso calido que rodeaba todo su cuerpo y se filtraba en cada rincon de su ser. Las velas y la tenue luz del espejo no molestaban sus ojos asi que podia descansar,  
Se aferraba a cada minuto, como si este fuera el unico momento en el que pudiera salir de la distopia que vivian, una vez que ya habia pasado su tiempo de descanso, tristemente se levanto de su posicion y se dispuso a cambiar el agua, quito el tapon de la ba era, poco a poco el agua se iba en el triste remolino del drenaje, abrio la regadera y limpio su cuerpo ya empapado, tras otros 10 minutos desenredo su melena y cola, aseo su blanco pelaje, decidio que era hora de salir, disfruto de la caricia de las ultimas gotas de agua caliente que se deslizaban sobre su cuerpo y cerro el agua. Se sacudio como si fuese un cachorro y se dejo escurrir durante unos minutos, mientras el vapor aun inundaba la sala, se envolvio en una toalla blanca seco su melena y cola y salio del ba o, un golpe de aire frio la recibio, pero parecio no importarle, su rostro que hace unos momentos habia estado tan poco tenso y lleno de placer volvia a ser el mismo rostro serio y sin expresion con el que la mayoria del tiempo mostraba a este frio mundo. Camino descalza hasta su cuarto, se sento en la cama, seco su pelaje mas detalladamente y se concerto posteriormente en la melena y cola.  
Se quito la toalla del rededor y se levanto hasta el espejo que habia en el fondo de su cuarto, en el habia escrito con plumon un verso que ella misma habia compuesto, se miro, su figura era muy delgada, de hecho casi todos los ponis eran muy delgados, por la falta de alimentos con contenidos grasos, pero ella era un poco mas de lo usual, hizo brillar su cuerno y acomodo su melena como solia hacerlo antes de dormir, despues acomodo su cama, se asomo por la ventana para comprobar que el calentador ya habia consumido todo el saco, cerrando bien el marco de la ventana y metiendose en las sabanas y cobijas de su lecho se preparo para descansar, apago el bombillo que tenia y solo podia ver por la ventana el resplandor debil y amarillo de la boveda magica que los protegia a todos del frio, abraso fuertemente con brazos y patas una almohada, e invadida por el cansancio se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _NUMERO DOS "La senda oscura"_

Sunshine desperto, un hermoso sue o la habia acompa ado toda la noche, asi que se encontraba de buen humor, salio de la cama y un escalofrio se apodero de ella cuando sus desnudos cascos tocaron la fria duela, abrio su closet, se vistio las botas en las patas traseras, y se abrigo el cuerpo con una camisa blanca y delgada a botones. Salio de su cuarto y camino hasta el comedor, calento el agua, se sirvio sus sobres de avena y lo bebio lentamente, en su bonita tasa, miro con asco la cocina , una enorme pila de trastos sucios se alzaba inmunda en el lavadero, se acerco y sacando la apestosa masa del lavabo aprovecho que su deposito de agua se habia llenado mientras dormia, asi que, comenzo a lavar los trastes, lentamente, la pila de trastes disminuia, gotas de agua fria salpicaban el pecho se Sunshine, causando que diera saltitos de frio, pero continuo lavando hasta finalizar su tarea.  
Tomo su alforja, metio sus cosas y abotonandose la camisa y cubierta con su chaqueta negra, salio de la casa, para dirigirse a el trabajo.  
Una vez mas espero a que la calle que llevaba al cultivo se iluminara, esta vez Green llego antes, asi que abordaron una conversacion, mientras esperaban.

\- Como vas a completar el trabajo de tu padre? Preguntaba la unicornio con sus ojos verdes pegados sobre Sunshine.  
-No lo se, se ve que es dificil, pero no imposible, hoy mismo tomare la decision, pero antes tengo que informarme bien.  
La carretera se ilumino y el grupo de unicornios, camino a traves de esta.  
\- Si me acompa as?; Pregunto Sunshine.  
\- Yo?; dijo sorprendida Green Field, no, no, no. Creo que has perdido la cabeza, salir a el frio? No! Pero no te desanimes, yo no estoy hecha para eso, busca al alguien mas que te ayude.  
Sunshine cayo el resto del camino, definitivamente ella no queria ir sola a traves del hielo a Cloudsdale asi que se puso a pensar con quien podria ir.

Durante toda la jornada ocupo su mente en este tema, asi que llego a una conclusion, iria a un gimnasio o a un bar, buscaria a un pony fuerte o de aspecto rudo, le daria unos bits si la acompa aba hasta Cloudsdale, pero aun tenia que burlar a las patrullas fronterizas que vigilaban los perimetros del escudo y ella apenas y conocia el camino que llevaba a Cloudsdale, el tiempo paso y ella continuaba creando hipoteticos escenarios, y haciendolos rodar en su mente, para ver en que podian fallar.

El silbato sono, sintio un fuerte golpe como si ese fuera el ultimo momento de estudiar sus planes, ayudo a replegar la sabana solar y una vez guardada bajo a las oficinas del lugar, la anciana pony le pago; 85 bits diarios, ella los guardo en sus bolsillos para salir acompa ada por Green, caminaban por la calle, ninguna de las 2 hablaba, hasta que Sunshine rompio el silencio.  
-Esta decidido. Dijo, mientras paraba su caminata abruptamente.  
\- Que? Preguntaba Green, aunque sabia a que se referia.  
-Green, necesito que no divulgues mi salida a los demas, pero si tardo demasiado en volver, decidselo al supervisor para que me tomen en cuenta, ire a Cloudsdel, acompa ada, por algun poni mas, creo que el viaje durara un dia, en cuanto llegue haya, me contactare por telegrafo con la alcaldia, en caso de que no suceda, si tardo mas de una semana, que pregunten al gobierno de Cloudsdel o busquen mi cuerpo en la nieve.  
Green se quedo callada y asintio suavemente, Sunshine la abraso fuertemente y continuo -Aqui se separan nuestros caminos, creo que es hora de despedirme.  
-Espera, ten; Grito Green Field La unicornio verde le dio 85bits.  
-Te serviran de algo.  
Sunshine sonrio y con una ultima mirada se despidio de su amiga.  
Camino por la plaza escudri ando los edificios con la vista, vio una taberna donde comerciantes solian llegar a pasar el tiempo mientras descansaban de sus viajes, entro al lugar y observo a las personas, eran pocas pero habia posibilidades, escucho las conversaciones de los ponis y yeguas sentadas en los mugrientos bancos, se enfoco en un pony de aspecto fuerte que platicaba sobre sus negocios en las provincias exteriores, con dudas, se acerco a el y le pregunto.  
-Se or, tiene un momento.  
El pony giro el rostro y miro seriamente a la yegua..  
-Claro, que deseas primor?  
-Parece que usted tiene experiencia en los viajes, preguntaba si podia acompa arme a Cloudsdale por una significativa paga?  
\- De cuanto hablamos, dijo interesadamente el unicornio?  
-250 Bits -Lo siento, hara falta un poco mas.  
\- Cuanto? Pregunto firmemente la yegua.  
-El Hombre giro la silla y repaso con la vista a la joven yegua.  
-Mmmm. Hueles bien; al menos que quieras reconfortarme esta noche, seran como minimo 500bits dijo; mientras pasaba su casco por el cabello de Sunshine.  
Sunshine retrocedio y nego con el rostro.  
-Bueno, entonces creo que no sera; Dijo el poni con un sonrisa y aires de pechorias.  
Sunshine retrocedio y dio una mirada a el resto de los visitantes, al fondo un Pony de color gris le hizo una se a. Con precaucion camino hasta el pues su rostro era cubierto por una chamarra de gorro color un poco mas oscura que su pelaje.  
\- Vas a ir a Cloudsdale?; Pregunto.  
-Eso pretendo; contesto Sunshine con voz molesta.  
-Bueno, yo salgo hacia la Federacion esta noche, tengo asuntos pendientes ahi, pero si gustas puedo acompa arte.

-Sunshine miro a el pony con desconfianza, este alzo el rostro y sus ojos eran apenas visibles, pues la tela cubria casi todo su rostro.  
\- Cuanto me costara?  
-El semental, saco una libreta la sostuvo con uno de sus cascos, tras un minuto de leerla, una ala salio de entre los sierres de su chamarra dando vuelta a la hoja de esta con la punta de su pluma, revelando asi que no era un unicornio, continuo leyendo hasta que la cerro de golpe.  
\- Si todo sale bien?  
-Seran solo 20 bits.  
Sunshine miro fijamente a el pegaso, este le devolvio una mirada seria con sus airis Azules y tras comprender lo que pasaba contesto.  
-No soy un hombre de negocios ni un traficante, simplemente la plata no me importa, te vere en la puerta de este lugar a las 2am, prepara tus cosas, que sean ligeras pero abrigadoras repelentes al agua, no mas de 15 kilogramos y tu ID para pasar la frontera de Manera legal, con la Federacion de Cloudsdale no se juega.  
El pegazo se levanto, sus pesadas botas hicieron ruido en el mosaico del suelo y salio caminando por la entrada.

Sunshine salio, pero el pegazo, habia desaparecido, decidio caminar por la plaza, compro un encendedor de pedernal, un poco lechuga en salmuera y una mochila vieja, penso en que mas para equiparse, pero no se le ocurrio nada mas, camino hasta su casa, una vez dentro, fue directo a la oficina de su padre y continuo leyendo, para terminar con los detalles, concluyo que tenia que conseguir un objeto que haya sido de uso personal de la pegazo Rainbow Dash, se podia comprobar que efectivamente era una reliquia elemental si se traicionaba a alguien en su presencia, ya que era el anti valor de la lealtad, si esta reaccionaba de alguna forma peculiar, se tendria como autentica y debia de juntarse con las demas.  
Sunshine, se quedo quieta, al fin comprendio , por que su padre le dijo que jamas abriera la caja que estaba bajo el sofa, se levanto de golpe volteo el sofa y saco un baul nuevo de madera, lo abrio y dentro de este se encontraba en terciopelo purpura, una gema morada, una manzana de ceramica, un globo de vidrio con la palabra Fiesta grabado en el, un broche de cabello ba ado en oro con forma de mariposa y una corona de plata con el simbolo de la magia, Sunshine retrocedio, no podia creer que esto habia pertenecido a las legendarias portadoras de los elementos, solo faltaba el de la pegazo Rainbow Dash.

Reflexiono un momento y penso en que aspecto tendria el objeto de Rainbow Dash, se levanto y bajo un libro de el estante detras suyo, busco un el indice y despues ojeo con su magia hasta llegar a la pagina indicada, paso las hojas lentamente hasta una en la que se mostraba una imagen de las 6 enigmaticas yeguas, por suerte Rainbow Dash poso de perfil, permitiendo ver su marca de talento.  
Un Rayo saliendo de una nube, Sunshine se grabo esa imagen en su memoria y ojeo el resto de el libro, le causaba curiosidad como en el pasado se podia caminar desnudo, ahora es un poco incomodo, aparte de el frio que prevalece sobre todo, se consideraba ya una manera arcaica de vivir, con lo cual atraias miradas de extra eza, pues todos ya usaban al menos una prenda. Cerro el baul y lo escondio nuevamente bajo el sofa, una vez relacionado esto regreso a los manuscritos, termino de leerlos y repaso sus objetivos.  
A) Salir y llegar con vida a Cloudsdale.  
B) Encontrar la forma de hablar con uno de sus lideres.  
C) Pedir como prestamo la reliquia de Rainbow Dash.  
D) Comprobar que sea autentica.  
E) Salir de Cloudsdel y regresar con vida.  
F) Ver si funcionan los 6 artilugios reunidos.

Sunshine, exhalo un aire de desconsuelo y de dirigio a su habitacion, preparo su ropa mas abrigadora y algunas prendad sinteticas que solo se usaban para salir a la nieve, para evitar quedar empapada. Metio sus provisiones saladas en su nueva maleta y algunos otros artefactos que considero utiles como un mapa de Equestria que estaba en el libro que hojeo hace unos minutos y la brujula de su padre. Cargo con 2000 bits que habia ahorrado a lo largo de perparo algo para comer.

Comia lentamente, como esperando que el tiempo se dilatara, faltaban 4 horas para salir, pero ella solo pensaba en lo que enfrentaria, lo unico que la impulsaba era el amor filial a su padre y su memoria; La posibilidad de poder ver el sol. Termino su comida, lavo el plato y fue a su cama, preparo el despertador para 2 y media horas y se metio en la cama, tenia que descansar para el largo camino que le esperaba, su mente se quedo en blanco, aquel tiempo paso en un parpadeo, la campanilla sono y ella se levanto, fue a el ba o y comenzo a vestirse con la ropa que habia elegido, Una camisa, un chaleco, sobre esto una chaqueta de Nylon y para terminar una pesada chamarra de su Padre, que usaban los antiguos guardias, se puso tambien uno calcetines, pantalones y las botas, Una bufanda que cubria su cuello y unas orejeras. Se cargo las alforjas y se dio cuenta que no pesaba mucho, era mas ligero de lo que creia, pero segun ella era suficiente, solo faltaba media hora, comprobo que todo estuviera en orden, guardo sus llaves y con una mirada melancolia miro su hogar tal vez por ultima vez y cerro la puerta.  
Camino por la calle solitaria y al llegar a la plaza que estaba vacia, miro hacia la puerta de la taberna, no habia nadie, camino hasta ahi y se recargo en la pared, a esperar que pasara un poco de tiempo. De pronto el Pegaso llego volando y aterrizo junto a Sunshine.  
\- Lista?  
-Si.  
-Ok, se orita...  
-Sunshine; Contesto ella.  
-Ok se orita Sunshine, preparese , porque este no sera un viaje en el parque, mantenganse siempre detras de mi, pise las huellas que deje, en caso de que se resbale, caiga o hunda, extienda todas su extremidades y agarrase de lo que sea, si vemos a un animal salvaje, lo unico que tenemos que hacer es ruido, usted tiene magia, asi que haga brillar su cuerno y asustelo, si eso no lo detiene disparele un rayo o algo asi, yo traigo una ballesta, pero prefiero tenerla guardada pues me robaria movilidad, sabe hechizos de golpe o defensa?  
Ella asintio, entonces el Pegaso continuo.  
-Si nos topamos con una tormenta, la mejor idea es buscar una piedra o algo donde refugiarse y por ultimo, haga todo lo que yo le diga incluso si lo que le ordeno rompe las reglas anteriores. Por cierto, mi nombre es Maverick.

Maverick, camino en direccion este seguida por Sunshine, en medio de las oscuras calles, la yegua solo podia pensar en si esto era una buena idea, tras 1 kilometro de recorrido, llegaron a la frontera este, no habia ninguna guardia, asi que simplemente cruzaron el campo de particulas amarillas, al instante el frio los golpeo, asi que Maverick se coloco la capucha e hizo se as a Sunshine, esta se puso detras de el y continuaron su travesia, a los 10 metros del escudo, comenzaba ha haber un hielo poroso y duro, los cascos embotados y abrigados la pisaron firmemente, ya no habia vuelta atras, el cielo era negro, pero por encima de la boveda de Canterlot se alzaba poderosamente la blanca Luna, Sunshine la miro y recordo las historias de Nightmare Moon; pero Porque brillaba la luna en ausencia de el sol? Sunshine se confundio, pero ella no sabia mucho de astronomia asi que penso que era obra de los dioses o algo parecido.

-Hay que rodear la cupula para ir direccion oeste, hacia Cloudsdale.  
\- Porque no salimos por el Oeste antes?  
-Por que ahi esta la milicia de Canterlot y no queremos que nos hagan llenar 2 kilos de formularios y cobrarnos para ir un mes despues de nuestra cita.  
\- Cuanto te cobran, normalmente?  
-5000bits, tienen que pagar sus caravanas.  
Sunshine miro preocupada a Maverick, pero sabia que lo que decia era verdad, el ejercito siempre sacaba dinero de donde podia.  
rodearon la cupula en silencio para no alertar a alguna patrulla perimetral, una vez en el oeste de Canterlot, comenzaron a alejarse de la ciudadela, paso tras paso el frio aumentaba y la, luz disminuia, su aliento se veia gracias a el vapor condensandose inmediatamente, pero su paso era firme, el hielo paso a ser una mezcla de nieve y cristales quebradizos de nieve, por lo que sus casco se hundian unos 30 centimetros en ocasiones.  
-Que frio; Exclamo Sunshine.  
-Esto no es nada, cuentean que en las monta as negras, el frio en ocasiones llega a ser tan fuerte que los gases de los que esta compuesto el aire se licuan y comienzan a condensarse, gotas de nitrogeno y oxigeno liquido en las paredes o incluso lluvia, ademas. Los exploradores, de Cloudsdale, buscaron hace poco un lugar en donde poner una nueva colonia, unos cuantos pelotones, se animaron a ir hacia el antiguo Reino de Hielo, solo regresaron 15 hombres, contaron que por alguna razon los vientos son muy fuertes ahi y la presion atmosferica se eleva como una anomalia meteorologica, que los pegazos lograron sentir, el caso es que ellos volaban por un valle helado hasta que sus alas se congelaron y no les permitieron continuar, asi que aterrizaron y se refugiaron en una cueva, iban bien equipados, ropa repelente, googles, ropa termica, alimentos e incluso algunos cargaban cilindros de Oxigeno, pasaron horas en esa cueva tratando de encender fuego pero no lo lograban, de pronto comenzo a llover. Sabes que es la lluvia?  
-No la he visto nunca, pero es como si te ducharas; contesto la intrigada yegua.  
-Parecido, como va ha llover si el agua no puede estar en estado liquido?, resulta que eso no era agua era el aire condensandose y lloviendo, los pegazos se refugiaron en la profunda cueva, encendieron los sopletes de auxilio, para mantener una flama caliente, pero el nivel de oxigeno era bajo pues este era el que estaba lloviendo afuera y el poco que quedaba en la cueva fue consumido por las flamas de emergencia asi que muchos de ellos murieron asfixiados, solo sobrevivieron los que llevaban los cilindros de oxigeno, los que lograron regresar traian quemaduras por congelamiento horrendas, se les amputaron las alas, colas, orejas y cascos, recuerdo los titulares, los exaltaron como heroes y los pensionaron de por vida.  
-Sunshine quedo, boquiabierta por la historia, nunca habia pensado que el aire se pudiera enfriar tanto que pasara a ser liquido, esto solo la inquieto mas, pero las anecdotas de Maverick la distraian y hacia que el tiempo pasara mas rapido.  
\- Para que quieres ir a Cloudsdale?  
-Tengo que conseguir un artefacto muy importante, Sabes quien gobierna ahi?  
-Si, Cloudsdale se maneja por tres representantes, el de la milicia, que es encabezada por Rainbow Storm, El ministerio de Los pegazos encabezado por la Doctora Nimbus y la Orden de la Noche, encabezada por la "Princesa Luna"  
-Sunshine abrio los ojos de sorpresa y miro a Maverick.  
\- La misma que la de los cuentos de terror?  
\- Cuentos de terror?... Te refieres a Nightmare Moon?  
Sunshine asintio.  
-Eso era otra entidad, que logro controlar a Luna, ahora ella es, quien mejor para guiarnos en la oscuridad de una noche eterna que la Diosa de la Noche.  
Sunshine se habia confundido, pero prefirio no preguntar mas para no mostrar su ignorancia, consulto su reloj llevaban ya 2 horas de camino, el viento soplaba con fuerza, pero nada para preocuparse, a lo lejos se vislumbraba una gran monta a, pero cuando subieron la colina esta se empeque ecio. Sunshine miro y lo que para sus ojos parecia antes una monta a ahora se revelaba como un risco de unos 300 metros o mas de altura.  
-Enciende tu cuerno, ahora hay que ser cuidadosos, vez esa pared de roca de enfrente?  
Hay que llegar a su base a traves de esta bajante, una vez ahi habremos de salir por el cause de un antiguo rio que cabo ese ca on y frente a nosotros se alzara la Federacion de Cloudsdale.  
Sunshine obedecio y encendio su cuerno dando mas luz que su linterna, la nieve se Ilumino.  
-Ahora siempre detras mio, y recuerda, pisa los lugares que yo ya pise.  
-Esta bien; Contesto ella y se puso a sus espaldas, poco a poco bajaban la pendiente nevada, los penitentes se rompian ante su paso y un conjunto de agujeros daban cuento de que habian pasado por ahi, poco a poco bajaron y Sunshine no dejaba de observar la enorme pared de piedra frente a ellos, nunca habia visto algo como eso, era como estar en otro mundo, a lo alto del risco se alzaba una torre derruida y apenas observable en esta ocasion, delatada pues la luna se posicionaba como fondo tras suyo, remarcando la silueta.  
-Maverick, Que es eso?  
\- Que es que?  
-Eso, en lo alto del risco, frente a la luna.  
Maverick escudri o el cielo, hasta hallar la torre.  
-Es una vieja torre, de alguna villa o ciudad abandonada.  
Sunshine la observo hasta que el angulo de inclinacion lo permitio, imaginaba como seria este lugar iluminado por la luz de el sol, pero solo eran pensamientos basicos, pues realmente no podia imaginarlo la pendiente bajo su angulo, hasta llegar a ser plana, a unos 100 metros de ellos, la pared de piedra comenzaba asi que Maverick, tiro sus maletas y abrio las Alas, se elevo hasta unos 150 metros observo el paisaje y bajo nuevamente.  
-Hay que ir hacia el noreste siguiendo el ca on. Sunshine continuo, pero ahora junto a Maverick, pues la pendiente habia terminado.  
-Y Como es Cloudsdale?; Pregunto la blanca yegua.  
-Es un poco mas precaria que Canterlot, pero mas funcional y mas habitada.  
\- Tu en que trabajas?; Pregunto.  
-Yo, Maverick cayo un momento y continuo, hago lo que los demas no tienen el valor para hacer con sus propios cascos.  
Sunshine, se contento con esta respuesta para alivio de el semental, asi que el resto de el trayecto continuo en silencio, las delgadas piernas de Sunshine se comenzaban a fatigar, ademas la nieve que se atoraba en la union de sus botas y su pantalon cuando se hundia en la Nieve se derretia y filtraba una molesta cantidad de agua fria a el interior de sus botas.  
\- Cuanto falta?; Pregunto como una ni a peque a.  
-Alrededor de 1 hora y media o 2 horas, hay que tener cuidado aqui, si no mal recuerdo, por aqui termina el rio y habia una cascada congelada.  
Tiro nuevamente su maleta y se elevo unos 100 metros, descendio y se tiro sus alforjas a la espalda.  
\- Que extra o, parece que aun nos falta?  
Caminaron unas minutos mas cuando de pronto Maverick se detuvo de golpe haciendo que Sunshine chocara con el.  
-Shhhhhhhh; Silbo suavemente, el tenso pegaso.  
No se escuchaba nada mas que el ahuyente viento, subitamente un ruidoso trueno se manifesto bajo sus cascos, el suelo se cimbro y la nieve se movio al instante de aquel sonido.  
El blanco suelo crujio de tal forma que parecia que alguien mordia hielo molido a los oidos de los ponis, de pronto un enorme bloque de hielo que conformaba el suelo frente a Maverick se desplomo hacia el vacio, haciendo que el corazon de Sunshine se elevara hasta su garganta, a los 10 segundos se escucho otro golpe que causo una tremenda vibracion, un pedazo de unos 10 metros de diametro de hielo se desprendio de la pared de el ca on cayendo a unos escasos 3 metros de ellos, la plataforma en la que estaban parados se rompio y fueron catapultados hacia el abismo, Maverick abrio las alas y fue capaz de volar unos metros un poco aturdido, cuando reacciono, era demasiado tarde, Sunshine habia caido hacia el acantilado, su ultimo grito fue opacado por el sonido del hielo quebrandose, asustado volo a toda velocidad, pero no encontro nada, estaba muy oscuro hacia el fondo del viejo cauce y Sunshine habia apago su cuerno.  
\- Sunshine!, Sunshine!, Contesta Sunshine!; grito el pegaso, pero solo se escucho el silencio, camino unos metros por donde creia que habia caido, pero no encontro mas que un viejo carruaje.

NUMERO TRES "Es necesario que vivas"

Sunshine fue catapultada por la placa de hielo que se levanto en direccion contraria a la caida de aquel pe asco helado, totalmente desorientada cayo unos 200 metros hasta que golpeo fuertemente el costado de una pared casi perpendicular al suelo, golpeandose fuertemente y perdiendo el conocimiento, cayendo otros 50 metros hasta aterrizar en un conglomerado de hielo molido y nieve lo suficientemente suave, como para detener su caida de forma suave, a diferencia del hielo solido o poroso y ahi permanecio en un cuenco helado, paso desapercibida por su compa ero, el cual, tomo la decision de continuar sin ella, pues la dio por muerta, tras una hora de busqueda a oscuras.

Pasado un lapso de alrededor de 3 horas, logro recobrar la conciencia, parecia que todo habia terminado, pero la realidad llego de golpe cuando su cuerpo le envio una terrible se al de dolor, al apenas intentar razonar. Sunshine encendio lastimeramente su cuerno y miro al rededor, unas altas faldas perennes de hielo la rodeaban, sus alforjas estaban tiradas a 2 metros de ella y parecia estar en completa soledad, presurosa se intento mover pero un terrible dolor atraveso su cuerpo haciendola volver a su posicion, se desabotono la chamarra y los sueteres repelentes, para observar como su camisola de lana estaba manchada de sangre, asustada, se volvio a cubrir, pero reposo un momento mas en ese, lugar, cobrando animos, se levanto de golpe, dando en conjunto un terrible grito que perturbo todo el helado ca on, con su magia se puso las alforjas en la espalda, cuidando que no molestaran su vientre y miro su reloj, habia ya pasado la hora de llegada, y donde estaba Maverick?  
El panico volvio a llenar su mente, con pasos torpes y lastimeros, subio la peque a pendiente de el cuenco y salio de el, miro un paisaje siniestro, no habia nada, su corazon se rompio al ver que en efecto estaba completamente sola.  
\- Maverick!, Maverick! Algun Pony, ayuda!  
Pero el silencio gobernaba, camino lentamente a un paso cada 15 segundos, mientras unas lagrimas, mezcla de miedo y de dolor, descendian por el fino pelaje de su rostro, miro al rededor, y decidio que tenia que ir en direccion del antiguo causal de un rio ya extinto hace a os, sus cascos envueltos en unos trapos y poliester pisaban pesadamente el hielo aspero, con una mueca avanzaba en medio de la oscuridad, con pesar, en medio de paredes de hielo que daban espectrales sombras conforme la blanca luz de su cuerno iluminaba los recovecos y grietas del extra o pasadizo, camino y camino, su mente solo se concentraba en dar el siguiente paso, poco a poco sus fuerzas flaqueaban, el dolor en su pecho cesaba, pero un terrible cansancio y aletargo llenaba su mente, frente a ella se alzo una enorme caverna helada la alumbro y vio que solo tenia unos 100 metros de largo y salia al otro lado, camino, un paso a la vez, el hielo, dio paso a una nieve suave en el interior de la negra caverna , sus patas se hundian unos 50 centimetros a cada paso, arrancando los ultimos vestigios de fuerza en la debil yegua, poco a poco, el negro final de la caverna se acercaba la luz ya no se reflejaba en las cristalinas paredes, paso a paso la vida se le escapaba, quitandose la bufanda de la boca dejando escapar un terrible grito que resono en el silencio nocturno, cerro con fuerza la mandibula, y entre gru idos y exhalaciones dio los ultimos pasos hasta el final, apenas el abovedado techo desaparecio y observo el brillo de otros soles lejanos, inhalo fuertemente, su cuerno se apago durante unos segundos y en silencio una luz azul suave comenzo a iluminar el area, una esfera brillante, no mas grande que una manzana broto de su cuerno, apenas vio esto cayo al suelo inconsciente. La esfera se quedo ahi flotando unos 3 minutos iluminando la triste escena, poco a poco ascendio dejando un rastro de particulas azules tras su ruta, se elevo hasta superar la helada barranca del ca on y continuo ascendiendo hasta una altura indefinida. De pronto esta exploto sin sonido alguno, una enorme luz azul ilumino todo el hielo, miles de peque as particulas azules crearon una esfera en un radio enorme alrededor de donde se encontraba dicha luz, permanecieron de ese color durante 30 segundos, para tornarse de color rojo y posteriormente apagarse, dejando a la yegua en la oscuridad total.

Sunshine, se encontraba en un pasillo largo, y sin fondo, tras de ella, una imagen bellisima de un campo con un cielo azul resplandecia llenando todo el pasillo de una luz blanca y un suave calor, hipnotizada por aquella imagen que solo habia visto en libros ignoro una puerta a la derecha y otra a la izquierda justo a sus lados, dio media vuelta y camino directo a aquella vision, las puertas rechinaron suavemente y de estas unas sombras negras y deformes se escurrieron por la abertura de los negros portales, siguiendo de cerca la alargada sombra de Sunshine que nacia en la base de sus cascos y se extendia al infinito de aquel magnanimo pasillo.  
Sus cascos dejaron el frio concreto y tocaron el verde cesped, adornado con perlas que un extra o rocio habia dejado, se respiraba con facilidad, la luz era muy fuerte pero esto solo maravillaba mas a la yegua, camino lenta hacia un arbol verde que brindaba un manto de aquella luz, la sombra de ella se desvanecio, pero aquellas 2 negras serpientes se acercaron en completo silencio tomando vacante de la sombra de Sunshine, la sombra del arbol se fusiono con esta cuando la yegua coloco su blanco casco en el cesped bajo el arbol, apenas hizo esto la tierra templo desde sus entra as, dando un rugido sordido, la cupula celestial iluminada por nuevecillas comenzo a agitarse , el Sol paso de estar en su cenit a moverse Rapidamente hacia el ocaso, la luz se volvia roja conforme este descendia a el horizonte, Sunshine vio esto maravillada, poco a poco el cielo paso a ser morado, despues azul oscuro y finalmente negro, adornado con las mismas constelaciones que se ven normalmente, pero paso unos minutos y Sunshine, sintio frio, sabia que algo comenzaba a andar mal, poco a poco el cesped se torno de un color cafe, al minuto el arbol comenzaba a mostrar los mismos signos, el frio aumentaba, las hojas de aquel frondoso arbol comenzaban a caer lentamente y el pasto se desbarataba como polvo, la luna no era visible, solo las estrellas se movian en una nutacion errante, el arbol quedo sin hoja alguna, todas yacian en el suelo, volviendo al polvo, la nieve comenzo a caer, primero suave, pero despues dio paso a granizos que golpeaban a la yegua desprovista de proteccion una terrible tormenta electrica se gesto en segundos y el asedio de hielo duro unos minutos, para cuando termino, todo era blanco y oscuro, el frio helaba la sangre Sunshine estaba desnuda pero ignoraba esto pues estaba llorando por tan horrida vision, pasaron unos minutos mas y comenzo a llover, las gotas ardian como si fueran de fuego, al instante recordo el Relato de Maverick, eso no era agua, Sunshine trato de usar su magia pero fue en vano, a los segundos cayo retorciendose de dolor viendo como su cuerpo era quemado por el frio extremo, sus movimientos agonizantes, mientras algunas gotas la golpeaban y congelaban la piel, cuando ya se creia acabada casi inmovilizada y con heridas heladas sin piel ni pelo, todo se detuvo. Se pudo volver a poner de pie y volvia a ser la misma, las heridas y los miembros negros por el frio volvieron a tener pelo y ser suaves en un instante, miro a su alrededor y todo era nieve nuevamente, pero frente a ella una Yegua un poco mas Alta que ella la veia con unos ojos morados que irradiaban un aurea luminosa, esta aleteaba suavemente y cuando sus cascos tocaron el suelo, la nieve a su alrededor en un radio no mayor a 1 metro se derritio y comenzo a crecer pasto verde. Mientras crecian flores y se escuchaban canticos lejanos.  
\- Sunshine; Dijo la Yegua con vos suave.  
\- Tu eres?...; Sunshine cayo y mientras su rostro inspeccionaba lo que veia para no herrar la respuesta deletreo suavemente.  
\- La Princesa Twilight Sparkle.  
\- Si, ese es mi nombre; Contesto con vos suave la alicornio morada.  
-Por todos los cielos, yo, yo, Estoy Muerta?; Dijo Sunshine, mientras inspeccionaba su cuerpo en busca de las quemaduras por aquella lluvia letal.  
Twilight se acerco a ella y nego con la cabeza mientras caminaba.  
\- No Sunshine, ahora estamos en el Mundo trascendental, eso quiere decir que sigues viva, pues piensas, pero tu cuerpo fisico, esta en peligro, no te preocupes, es necesario que vivas, tu cambiaras el destino de toda Equestria, lograras que el antiguo sol vuelva a surcar los cielos, pero para eso necesitas esforzarte mas alla de las capacidades de una simple unicornio, nunca dejes el camino, mientras vayas hacia el amanecer todo cedera ante la persistencia.  
\- Pero, Se ora Sparkle, Como lograre tan monumental tarea?  
\- Las ideas de tu padre viven en ti, esa es la llave.  
Sunshine comprendio esto, pues la razon de su odisea era mas en memoria de su padre que en la esperanza de ver un amanecer.  
\- Ahora, emprende tu camino, volveremos a cruzarlos en el futuro.  
Un rayo de luz violeta cayo del cielo absorbiendo al alicornio, dejando a Sunshine, en medio de un circulo de pasto verde rodeado de nieve, sin ruido y sin vibraciones, el suelo comenzo a desintegrarse lentamente, para despues volver a la Realidad.

Sunshine desperto, una luz blanca la cegaba, pero ella apenas y podia reaccionar, unos pegazos que vestian unas armaduras doradas cubiertas por trapos y trozos de telas la habian hallado gracias a su conjuro bengala.

Sunshine se encontraba entre la linea de la consciencia y la divagancia, asi que un pegaso de pelaje gris oscuro, casi negro y ojos rojos la tomo y la coloco encima de su lomo, la yegua solo se quejaba y gimoteaba, debes en cuando balbuceaba algunas frases inconexas pero los pegazos parecia no importarles mucho, sus rostros eran de preocupacion pero sobre otra cosa. Caminaron hasta donde se encontraban otros 2, uno de ellos halaba un trineo para potrillos en mal estado, con algunas cajas sobre este.

\- Comandante; saludo cuando vio que se acercaban a ellos.  
\- Haga a un lado las cajas, tenemos a una transeunte.  
El pegaso arrimo las cajas al frente, y depositaron ahi a la unicornio, esta logro agradecer cuando el rostro del pegaso que la cargo se cruzo con su mirada, este sonrio levemente y haciendo una se a a los otros 3, caminaron en las tinieblas solo iluminados por una potente linterna hecha con Tubos plasticos y componentes electricos. Sunshine quedo boca arriba, miraba el negro cielo, contaba las estrellas y balbuceaba cosas.  
-Twilight Sparkle, pronuncio lentamente. Twilight Sparkle, repitio. Twilight Sparckle dijo una vez mas y asi continuo, repitiendo el nombre de aquella Princesa antigua, por unos 30 minutos.  
El pegaso noto esto y se acerco al trineo, miro con interes a la magullada figura y al oir aquel nombre, miro sorprendido el rostro del unicornio.  
Esta solo estaba ahi tirada envuelta en sus ropas con unas alforjas a los lados mirando el cielo, se detuvo por un momento y saco un trozo de chocolate de su bolsillo y mirandolo con dolor se acerco a la unicornio.  
-Ten, te dara energia; Dijo, mostrandole el caramelo.  
Esta solo movio levemente el rostro y clavo sus ojos en los de el, este se acerco y comprendiendo lo que pasaba coloco el peque o caramelo en la boca de ella, comenzo a masticar y una sonrisa llenaba su rostro.  
Tal como lo habia dicho, fue como si le hubieran devuelto la vida, en pocos minutos volvio a estar alerta y trato de levantarse, pero sus contusiones se lo impidieron, asi que se contento con sentarse en el trineo, miraba de un lado a otro, sin decir palabra hasta que el mismo que le habia dado aquel bocadillo se acerco a ella.  
\- Como te sientes?; Pregunto.  
\- Mejor, contesto suavemente, pues sus labios le dolian al hablar, el frio los habia roto.  
\- Como te llamas?; Pregunto el Pegaso oscuro.  
\- Sunshine.  
\- Sunshine... Que nombre mas anormal.  
\- Dime Sunshine a donde te dirigias cuando te perdiste?  
\- Cloudsdale. Contesto temerosa.  
\- Pues es tu dia de suerte se orita porque ahi esta la federacion de Cloudsdale.  
Sunshine miro hacia donde el pegaso se alaba y conforme subian la colina, una barrera impresionante de nubes se alzaba sobre unos pilares altisimos de hielo, formando una muralla muy ancha y que conectaba el cielo con los hielos perpetuos. Por encima de las nubes se lograba ver un leve resplandor que hacia que la empalizada de hielo debajo de esta resaltara en medio de la negra noche.  
-Wow, tengo que hablar con su lider.  
\- Con Rainbow Storm?; Dijo con una sonrisa el pegaso La unicornio asintio.  
-Creo que eso no sera posible, veras ha habido mucha tension politica y para empeorar la situacion un grupo de renegados trata de hacer que Canterlot y Cloudsdale se enfrente.  
Sunshine se levanto de golpe un poco molesta.  
-No lo entiendes, estoy en una mision para traer de vuelta el sol a Equestria.  
-Equestria... Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese nombre. Sunshine miro fijamente a los ojos del soldado, este logro ver la necesidad de completar su travesia en el demacrado rostro de la yegua, torciendo la boca le susurro al oido, tal vez pueda hacer algo, pero tendras que probar que tu encomienda es verdadera. - Como?; pregunto con miedo.  
-Lo averiguaras pronto.  
La caravana se acercaba a un enorme porton de hierro rodeado por torres de hielo estilo clasico iluminadas por algunos faros de cuarzo antiguos, en cuanto el vigilante de la torre los vio, aquel porton comenzo a correrse horizontalmente sobre unos rieles y dejando una abertura de apenas 2 metros, pasaron por ahi.

Sunshine quedo maravillada por lo que vio, una especie de torre se alzaba en el interior con muchos recovecos de donde salia luz indicando que se encontraban habitados, todo estaba hecho de nubes, pero muy compactas como bloques duros de algodon de azucar blanco, junto a esta torre se alzaba otra, separada por unos 100 metros, en total eran 3 torres sobre estas se encontraba un cumulo de nubes flotando que coronaba la empaliza helada externa, un sin numero de pegazos volaban de un lado para otro, todos con ropas abrigadoras y con pinta de estar ocupados, los soldados tomaron el Trineo y lo elevaron con cuerdas hasta una plataforma que salia de la empaliza, donde lo esperaban otros ponis.  
El pegaso oscuro ayudo a bajarse del trineo a Sunshine y colocando su hombro para que apoyara su cuerpo la ayudo a caminar hasta una sala iluminada por una lampara vieja donde se encontraba una pegaso ordenando documentos en un escritorio de madera.  
\- Hola Emma, anotame en la lista, los muchachos traeran las provisiones en un momento, y hablale a la orden de la noche, diles que, no se equivocaron esta vez.

\- Sunshine no comprendio esto ultimo pero continuo a la sala siguiente junto con el soldado, una vez dentro caminaron por un pasillo vacio, solo se escuchaba el ruido de la vieja armadura rechinar y los pasos de ambos ponis, el pegaso miraba los numeros impresos en las puertas de aquel pasillo, hasta llegar al 123, ahi, saco una llave encadenada a su cinturon y Abrio la puerta, adentro solo habia un monton de equipo militar viejo y remendado, ballestas de casco, lanzas, armaduras viejas, blindaje moderno en mal estado, 2 obuses de percusion y un monton de armas o cosas que parecian armas. En medio de todo esto una mesita de madera y un locker.  
\- Bien, alfil me puedo quitar esta cosa.  
El pegaso se desenvolvio una careta de neopreno que pasaba por encima del yelmo, se saco unos rellenos lana de la coraza pectoral para el frio y se retiro el yelmo, dejando al descubierto una melena multicolor.  
Sunshine, al instante penso en Rainbow Dash, pues era el unico poni que conocia por lo menos de vista en fotos que tenia ese tipo de crin, aunque habia visto ponis con melenas muy locas.  
El pegaso se quito la coraza y las hombreras quedando solo en una arrugada camisa negra a botones, ordenando todo en el locker dio media vuelta, se hecho la cadena al bolsillo y salio con Sunshine de aquel lugar.

Caminaron sin decir palabra alguna, hasta llegar a una peque a sala de estar, con una banca larga de madera y 2 puertas, el pegaso tomo asiento en la banca y miro fijamente a Sunshine.  
\- Asi que quieres regresar la antigua gloria a Equestria? Dime, Porque habria de creerte?  
Pregunto seriamente el pegaso.  
\- Sunshine se desmonto la alforja y de ella saco unos papeles, que ordeno rapidamente para comenzar su argumento.  
\- Mi padre fue un antiguo miembro de la guardia real, vivio junto a la mismisima princesa Celestia, sirviendole durante los a os de luz, pero tras el ocaso se obsesiono con traer al sol de regreso, ahora estoy sobre una pista crucial, que puede traer de nuevo el esplendor del sol; Mientras decia esto, le mostraba notas de su padre y recortes de periodicos y libros.

\- Bueno, se orita Sunshine, parece que ha hallado algo, vera, si por mi fuera, no la ayudaria, pero resulta que ahora estoy un poco sediento de gloria, vera. Mi nombre es Strom Cloud, pero puede decirme Strorm, provengo de una linea de pegasos muy relevantes, mi madre Rainbow Storm es la comandante de la milicia, ademas soy descendiente de la mismisima Rainbow Dash, pero sabe otra cosa; Nadie me conoce! Soy un don nadie, asi que, si logro hacer algo magnanimo, pasare a los libros como mis antepasados, solo la ayudare porque esta puede ser una oportunidad de ser algo mas que un simple explorador.

Sunshine miro al pegaso con aires de asombro, pero decidido no mostrarlo.

\- Que necesitas?; Pregunto este.  
\- Bueno, se habla de una reliquia perteneciente a Rainbow Dash, portadora de la lealtad, si el registro de mi padre no falla, la princesa Twilight Sparckle hizo una copia magica del elemento de la lealtad en un objeto de su pertenencia.

\- Bueno, pues creo que te puedo ayudar, solo hay que esperar a que mi madre vuelva.

\- Dime que edad tienes?; Pregunto el pegaso, con aires de gallardia.  
-22, y tu?  
-23.

\- Los 2 nacimos, bajo el ocaso; Mascullo Sunshine.  
\- Que extra o?, yo quiero hacer esto, por gloria personal, y tu, aunque nunca hayas visto el sol y no sean mas que historias viejas y fantasiosas, deseas verlo una vez.  
\- Si, lo mas hermoso, es lo que nunca se ha tenido, solo piensalo, los ponis de su epoca lo veian a diario, caminaban en un cesped verde y vivo, sus ojos se iluminaban con la luz del cielo azul, las grandes gobernantes eran magnanimas y todo lo que tenian por sentado y cotidiano, para nosotros ahora es un simple cuento de hadas, se ve en los ojos de los ponis mayores, como extra an la antigua era, cuando narran sus historias, puedes ver como sus ojos se llenan de lagrimas, casi a punto de llorar, aunque estas no se derramen, se juntan en la base de unos ojos que ya no veran las maravillas del viejo mundo y buscan en la lejania recuerdos borrosos de aquel pasado, siempre lo mas hermoso es lo que es inalcanzable, porque se encuentra en un pedestal solo para observarlo.

\- Tienes razon, mi madre me contaba de ni o historias maravillosas de aquel tiempo, pero nos ha tocado vivir en esta epoca, por alguna razon.  
\- Traer el sol de vuelta.  
Dijo suavemente Sunshine, mientras Storm observaba el suelo bajo sus cascos, este asintio y subio la vista mirando los azules airis de Sunshine, saco una leve sonrisa y aflojandose una correa del torax invito a Sunshine a sentarse a su lado.  
Esta guardo sus papeles en la alforja haciendolos levitar en un aura magica y se sento en la tarima-banco.  
\- Mi madre no ha de tardar, ella nos dara todo lo que necesitemos, corres con suerte de toparte con el hijo de Rainbow Storm; Dijo mientras la empujaba con el codo en se al de grandeza.  
\- Jajaja, si, la suerte esta de mi lado.

Reian de esto cuando una pegaso en un traje azul marino, entro por el pasillo de donde habian llegado, portaba un saco viejo pero muy cuidado lleno de medallas, una cabellera color arco iris, pelaje negro, y ojos rojo brillante, Sunshine retrocedio un poco ante su presencia, pero esta al ver a Storm Cloud cambio su rostro a uno alegre.

\- Madre! he vuelto.  
\- Que bien Cloud, como estuvo el viaje?  
\- Tranquilo... Pero, mira lo que encontre.  
El pegaso giro el rostro y se alo con la vista Sunshine que estaba sentada en la tabla con sus alforjas al lado.  
\- Buenas noches, perdon por mis modales, soy Rainbow Storm; Dijo con una voz calma y profunda.  
\- Hola, me llamo Sunshine, gusto en conocerla, contesto la blanca yegua un tanto cautelosa.  
\- Y dime Cloud? A que se debe nuestra visita?  
\- Te cuento mas tarde, tenemos un asunto entre cascos, sera mejor que lo discutamos en un lugar serio; intervino Cloud Storm.  
La pegaso vio con ojos de seriedad a su hijo, pero tras una leve sonrisa, asintio y continuo.  
\- Esta bien, vamos a casa, es hora de mi turno de descanso.

La pegaso abrio una puerta, hizo una se al de cortesia, su hijo paso luego, esta dirigio su mirada a Sunshine, y se alo con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara; ella obedecio, al entrar observo un cuarto con duela antigua, pero muy bien preservada, las paredes eran de color blanco reluciente, habia una bandera de la antigua Cloudsdale, en un hasta dorada y reluciente, detras de un escritorio de madera vieja y golpeada, pero tan bien barnizado que parecia que asi habia sido hecho en su origen, Sunshine se maravillo, al ver un librero lleno de volumenes tan alineados, los de su padre eran libreros azarosos, donde cada libro era independiente del que tenia junto, como un tapiz de papel y cuero de colores, pero este era diferente, lineas completas de color negro con los titulos que solo variaban en el numero de volumen, otras eran rojas, amarillas, grises, etc. Pero cumplian con la regla de tener mas de 5 ejemplares.

Cloud Storm serro la puerta tras suyo, empujando suavemente con su casco trasero y se dirigio hasta un canape en la esquina de la gran sala, con un casco encendio la luz, el techo de color gris se ilumino de una suave luz amarilla, que salian de una lamparas con peliculas para difuminar el brillo de los bombillos. Se acomodo en el soberbio sofa y miro a los 2 ponis.

\- Bueno y de que querian hablar con migo?  
Cloud Storm le hizo un gesto a Sunshine, esta salio del trance que le causo contemplar tal aposento y se acerco timidamente a la pegaso.

-Con su permiso, me encuentro en una mision que tiene como objetivo traer el Sol de vuelta a Equestria.  
Rainbow Storm arqueo una ceja y se coloco al filo del sofa, presionando con la vista a la Unicornio.  
-Vera, mi padre fue un antiguo guardia de la armada personal de la princesa Celestia, el la conocio, mejor que nadie. Desde que nos vimos sumergidos en la oscuridad ha tratado toda su vida de recuperar el brillo del astro mayor, por muchos caminos, pero en su ultima investigacion, creyo encontrar la clave para destruir las tinieblas de esta noche eterna, por desgracia la mision que ahora yo cargo en mis hombros le costo la vida, pero la esperanza continua, en sus libros, habla acerca de una copia magica de las habilidades de las antiguas portadoras de los elementos, una copia que realizo la desaparecida princesa Twilight Sparkle, el logro recolectar 5 reliquias, cada una perteneciente a las antiguas portadoras, pero solo falta una.  
La perteneciente a Rainbow Dash. Dijeron las 2 yeguas al unisono. Sunshine confirmo con un movimiento y continuo su explicacion, desconozco el aspecto de esta reliquia, pero debe de ser una articulo sencillo, como un amuleto o algo similar que haya pertenecido a Rainbow Dash o que lo refiera a ella, ahora yo le pregunto a usted si podria ayudarme a hallarlo, quien mejor que usted; Dijo en un tono adulador.  
La pegaso, bajo el rostro y se hundio en lo profundo del canape, junto sus cascos y los froto mientras pensaba.  
\- Como funcionara esto, mas bien, de que manera planeas que vuelvan los amaneceres?  
Sunshine, saco de su alforja una fotografia, donde se encontraban las demas reliquias y se la dio a la pegaso.  
-Una vez que todas estas esten juntas, se podra conjurar el hechizo de la princesa Celestia, con el conjuro y la magia que emane de las reliquias, se podra elevar el sol a la cupula celeste una vez mas.  
-Tal vez... yo misma vi tratar de hacer lo mismo a la Reina Luna y no lo logro, nos basamos en un intento antiguo, cuando ella se ausento mil a os Celestia emulaba la noche, muy parecida, dicen los historiadores, entonces creimos que podria funcionar a la inversa, unos unicornios condensaron magia durante meses, una vez que tuvimos todo lo necesario Luna hizo un ritual, con su poder, el de la magia condensada y 3 poderosos hechiceros conjuraron el sol, pero no logramos nada, solo creamos un fenomeno que nombramos como proto-sol, una esfera azul brillante, muy poco voluminosa y carente de luz para ser un sol, pero nos ha servido aqui en la Federacion, tal vez tu plan funcione.

-Rezo por eso; Contesto Sunshine, suavemente.  
-Mira, me agrada tu idea, pero desconozco una posible reliquia, Luna ha de saber sobre esto, ella y sus Sacerdotisas son muy sabias, dejame preparar una reunion con ellas, para discutirlo y ver si pueden auxiliarte, mientras tanto...  
Visita La federacion, te agradara conocer la cultura de nuestro pueblo. Cloud?  
\- Dime madre?  
-Acompa a a Sunshine a visitar la Ciudad, vuelvan en 4 horas, para ver si obtuve la cita.  
Los 2 asintieron y Sunshine siguio a la salida del cuarto al pegaso, apenas salieron Rainbow Storm miro un escudo en la pared con nostalgia, el escudo familiar, se levanto del Canape y se acerco a el escritorio.  
Levanto un telefono, giro el disco 5 veces. Espero un momento a que su interlocutor contestara.  
-Bueno, disculpe la molestia, Rainbow Storm reportandose... Tenemos que hablar Luna.

NUMERO CUATRO "La federacion"

Sunshine salio del lugar con Cloud Storm, llegaron hasta una gran plataforma donde se veian las 3 torres de Cloudsdale.  
-Bueno, no puedes estar asi aqui, parece que te tomaron por sorpresa unos maleantes, vamos a mi casa, ahi podras limpiarte, despues conozco un lugar excelente para comer.  
Storm abrio sus alas y se elevo unos metros.  
-No puedo volar; dijo Sunshine un poco incomoda.  
-Cierto, lo olvidaba; Decia mientras se acercaba a donde ella, pero sin tocar el suelo.  
-Sigueme, por aqui hay unas escaleras.  
Los 2 avanzaron a traves de una escalinata, el se mantenia suspendido mientras ella lo observaba un poco intrigada, miro al rededor, todos volaban de un lado para otro, en Canterlot habia pegasos, pero eran muy extra os o la mayoria eran foraneos, en cambio aqui ella era la rara, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando al pasar por un patio con ni os uno de ellos la vio y halando de la melena a su madre, pregunto en voz alta.  
\- Mama, mira esa poni tiene un cono raro en la frente. Storm volteo a verla tan pronto como escucho el comentario y con una sonrisa burlona dijo.  
-Jajaja un cono.  
Sunshine se sonrojo y alboroto su cabello tratando de cubrir su cuerno, a una cuantos minutos llegaron a la base de una torre, era bastante grande, se acercaron a la entrada de un complejo habitacional al lado de la empaliza, se conformaba por muchas casitas peque as, algunas estaban vacias, pero notablemente habitadas, el lugar era bonito, todo muy blanco, aunque la falta de iluminacion se compensaba con el claro color del entorno, Sunshine toco la pared de una casa y no supo determinar que material era, claramente no eran nubes, sino otra cosa como una ceramica lisa y un tanto vidriosa. - Vez ese apartamento de color Azul claro de haya?  
-Sunshine asintio.  
-Ese es mi hogar Llegaron a la puerta y Rainbow dejo de volar para abrir la puerta de madera tallada con su llavero. Cedio el paso a Sunshine y esta paso a una sala oscura, Storm paso de igual forma y encendio la luz un bombillo en una pantalla ilumino una sala de estar muy sencilla. Pero limpia.  
-Sientete como en casa, deseas algo de beber?  
-Claro; Dijo suspirando de alivio, sus labios y garganta le ardian por el congelamiento El pegaso se adentro en una puerta, la luz de esta se encendio segundos despues y mas tarde volvio a donde la unicornio con un vaso de agua simple.  
-Sigueme, dijo el pegaso mientras veia como Sunshine hacia levita el vaso con su magia.  
Dentro abrio otra puerta y encendio la luz, habia una cama individual de madera, un buro un ropero sin puertas y otra puerta al fondo. -En esa puerta se encuentra la ducha, puedes usarla, yo estare aqui en la sala, la luz se enciende con el interruptor junto a la puerta. Hay una toalla limpia en la entrada, puedes usarla.  
-Gracias contesto timidamente la unicornio, el pegaso salio y se sento en una silla frente a una mesa, Sunshine cerro la puerta y noto que esta tenia seguro, lo coloco y miro con atencion la peque a habitacion.  
Todo era demasiado sencillo, aunque mas limpio que en Cloudsdale, por ejemplo su casa estaba bien conservada, pero se notaban se ales de desgaste por todos lados, en cambio aqui aunque solo hay 5 muebles muy sencillos en el cuarto, estan como nuevos. Abrio la puerta donde se encontraba la ducha, esta era metalica pintada de color gris, adentro solo habia un lavabo un WC y al fondo separado por una cortina plastica una regadera.  
Sunshine salio y comenzo a quitarse todos los abrigos, gran alivio quitarse las pesadas botas y todos esos trapos pesados, el aire era mas frio aqui que en Canterlot, su piel se erizo al poner el casco desnudo en el suelo de piedra, se sento en el delgado colchon de la cama para quitarse mejor el pesado pantalon, miro al frente y vio en la pared un cuadro donde se veia un campo verde iluminado por el sol, las nubecillas eran unos esponjosos manchones blancos, suspiro al ver aquel cuadro. Una vez que estaba desnuda, junto todas sus ropas a un lado de la puerta y entro al ba o.  
Corrio la cortina y con extra eza vio que solo habia una llave, mas bien era como una palanca, la tomo con su magia y la giro a la derecha, y no ocurrio nada, despues a la izquierda obteniendo el mismo resultado, se acerco a esta y la volvio a mover en direccion contraria, nada salio de la ducha. Se acerco hasta tocarla con sus cascos y la miro con curiosidad, la tomo con su magia y la giro varias veces, pero nada pasaba, un poco molesta la sacudio, esta se separo de la pared y un chorro de agua fria salio de la regadera cayendo justo encima de ella, causando que esta reprimiera un grito y bailara desesperada dentro del apretado cuarto, retrocedio mientras brincaba por la desagradable sensacion, el agua continuaba cayendo y una vez estuvo calma miro la llave, esta se encontraba inclinada 45 grados respecto a la pared, la sujeto con su magia y la presiono hasta que estuvo paralela nuevamente, el agua seso. Sunshine se sentia como la pony mas idiota del mundo, rio suavemente y volvio a levantar la llave, el agua corria, la giro hacia la izquierda y comenzo a salir agua fria, la regreso a la derecha y el vapor lleno el lugar, la dejo en el medio, como se encontraba originalmente y comenzo a acerase. Un mundo de ideas fluian por su mente, los incidentes de los ultimos dias, su travesia, el momento en el que casi muere y lo que le faltaba, pero la imagen de su padre la acompa aba, si lo lograba, el recuerdo de su padre brillaria tanto como el sol.  
Sunshine miraba al pasado, nunca podia imaginarse como seria sin basare en los relatos, en las imagenes de periodicos, revistas viejas y cintas antiguas.

Sunshine vio como el agua arrastraba un leve hilo de sangre, miro su vientre y observo que su herida, se habia abierto, no era para preocupase, quizas el agua suavizo su piel y la costra cedio; la palpo suavemente, recibiendo una punzada de dolor, pero comprobo que solo era una herida superficial. Termino de lavarse, se sacudio como un cachorro y salio del peque o cuarto, tomo la toalla blanca, la froto vigorosamente contra su blanco pelaje, con descuido abraso su herida causando que la yegua saltara levemente, seco su negra melena y se vistio con la ropa ligera que traia dejando los pesados abrigos en el picaporte del ba o y guardando el resto en la alforja.

Se aseguro que no hubiera dejado nada mal puesto y salio del cuarto, Storm se encontraba sentado en la mesa del peque o comedor tallando con una navaja una figura de madera, volteo al oir la puerta abrirse.

-Tu camisa, Sunshine, tiene sangre; Dijo el pegaso se alando el sueter de lana.  
-Si, aparte de las contenciones, tengo una herida en el costado del estomago, esta manchada por que es la que use bajo los abrigos.  
El pegaso dejo la figurilla en la mesa y se levanto, camino hasta un locker metalico y saco una botella de vidrio llena de alcohol y unas gasas.

-Ven te curare; Dijo imperativamente.  
Sunshine fruncio la nariz, pero acepto, se desabotono la camisa y mostro la herida al pegaso, este mojo un trozo de gaza con alcohol y lo paso sobre la herida; Sunshine gimio ligeramente por el ardor, pero mantuvo la compostura, posteriormente al ver que era una herida de al menos unos 17cm de largo tomo el rollo de vendas y rodeo el vientre de Sunshine para cubrir la.  
-Yo sabia que Canterlot tenia muy buenas comidas, Por que eres tan delgada?; Pregunto burlonamente Storm.  
Sunshine se ruborizo pero no le tomo importancia, a los segundos quedo como nueva.  
-Bueno, ya esta, hay que cambiarlas mas al rato, ahora hay que ir a comer.

Salieron del lugar, caminaron por una explanada larga rodeada por casas similares a la de Storm, dio vuelta en una interseccion y entraron en una modesta tienda de diferentes articulos. Una pegaso de color amarillo salio de detras del mostrador y se dirigio al pegaso.  
-Bienvenidos, que se les ofrece?  
-Una blusa como para ella. Dijo el pegaso apartandose de la vista de la pegaso para que viera a la Unicornio. -Por Luna, Que te ocurrio?  
-No es nada, es solo que.; Fue interrumpida por el pegaso que continuo la explicacion.  
-Viene de fuera de la Federacion y se lastimo en el camino, no tiene mas ropa y esta esta manchada y vieja.  
La pegaso fruncio el ce o, y continuo hablando.  
-Espera y te muestro algunas.  
Giro y de una caja bajo el mostrador, saco unas blusas muy bonitas de distintos colores.  
-Mira querida, tengo solo estas que son iguales en estos 6 colores, escoge la que sea de tu agrado.  
Sunshine agradecio y miro pensativa las prendas.  
-A mi me gusta la azul cielo, dijo de pronto el pegaso, con una sonrisa.  
Sunshine volteo a verlo un poco avergonzada y contesto.  
\- Te refieres al cielo de hoy o al cielo de antes?  
-Al cielo de antes, combina mejor con tus ojos. Sunshine se ruborizo de sobre manera y levito la prenda azul y la interpuso entre el y ella extendiendola para verla.  
-Puedes probartela, ahi. Dijo la pegaso al ver que Sunshine estaba un poco incomoda.  
Ella dio media vuelta y entro a un cuarto lateral.  
\- Cuanto cuestan las blusas? Pregunto el pegaso en voz baja a la tendera.  
-75 bits, el pegaso saco unas monedas y se las dio, esta las tomo y guardo silenciosamente.  
Al instante salio del cuarto Sunshine con la blusa azul.  
-Se te ve bien, dijo la pegaso mirando de reojo a el pegaso que la miraba a ella como si hubiera entendido el pensamiento de la pegaso, Sunshine se miro en el espejo, y acepto el regalo un poco nerviosa pero de buena gana.

-Muchas gracias, con su permiso; Dijo Storm al salir seguido por Sunshine.  
-Igualmente muchachos.

Salieron de lugar y caminaron por la misma explanada hasta llegar a una pared de unos 30 metros de alto con terrazas en ella y comercios en esta.  
Subieron por una escalera lateral, Sunshine veia como los demas pegasos solo volaban hacia la terraza deseada, mientras ellos tenian que subir escaleras.  
En el 5 piso Storm dio vuelta y le indico por donde caminar, ella lo siguio hasta una tienda donde vendian comida, habia muchos otros pegasos dentro, tomaron asiento en una mesa libre y al instante un mesero los atendio.  
\- Que desean?; Pregunto amablemente.  
-Los 2 queremos el especial.  
-El mesero acepto y se retiro.  
Sunshine trataba de no cruzar miradas con el pegaso, pero este buscaba su rostro con persistencia.  
\- Una vez que tengas la reliquia, que vas a hacer?  
-Volver a casa y juntarla con las demas. Dijo encogiendose de hombros.  
-Puedo llevarte hasta Canterlot, pasado ma ana tengo un descanso para luego ir a un puesto de avanzada cerca de la antigua Pony Ville, parece que algo esta atacando el lugar, asi que verificare que no sea nada grave.  
-Me parece bien, dijo Sunshine con un aire de alegria, uno mas de sus problemas se esfumaba. En eso estaban cuando el mesero volvio con un plato de arroz y una ensalada de avena y trigo.  
-Gracias, disfrutalo Sunshi, tal vez no sea lo mejor del mundo, pero si es de lo mejor en la federacion. - Sunshi?; Dijo riendo ironicamente.  
\- Te molesta? Suena mejor!  
Sunshine se ruborizo pero nego con la cabeza, tomo unos muy bien preservados cubiertos y comenzo a comer su racion.  
Apenas termino con su plato de arroz, Storm habia devorado toda su parte y la observaba. - Como es la vida en Canterlot?  
-Pues muy parecida a aqui, excepto que haya todos continuan usando el horario solar, respetando el dia y la noche.  
-Jajaja, para que, es decir, es un poco arcaico.  
-Pues si, pero es como una tradicion de los ancianos; dijo encogiendose de hombros.  
-Y la vida Es mejor?  
Sunshine lo peso pero parecio haber dudado de su respuesta.  
-No lo se, a mi me agrada, aunque tenemos carencias, me he de suponer que todos las tienen.  
-Si, a nosotros no pudimos rescatar casi nada de aquella epoca, el clima es la base de los pegasos y al congelarse todo fue como si nos quitaran nuestro proposito, la principal carencia aqui es la comida, alcanza? Si, pero justa, si hubiera una plaga o un desperfecto, la dura pezu a de la hambruna azotaria a toda la federacion y no queremos otro exodo, asi que luchamos siempre contra esto. En lo demas estamos bastante bien, sencillos pero funcionales.  
Sunshine presto atencion a las explicaciones de Cloud Storm, al parecer la vida aqui era muy sencilla pero funcional, nada necesario faltaba, pero no podian despilfarrar o darse lujos, recordo cuando su padre abrio una gaseosa enlatada para su cumplea os numero 16, la ultima que probo en su vida, o cuando un amigo de el, con una vieja maquina hizo algodones de azucar, tambien la ocasion cuando el padre de Sunshine le regalo un set de colores nuevo de antes del ocaso, hasta hoy conserva sus lapices usandolos celosamente para que no se acaben.

Los 2 terminaron su comida, el pegaso pago la de ambos y salieron por el mismo lugar, habia llegado la hora de reunirse con Rainbow Storm, asi que tomaron la calzada de la ultima vez, al igual que las cuantiosas escaleras, mientras caminaban Sunshine veia todo el lugar.

\- De donde consiguen tanta energia electrica para la iluminacion? en Canterlot tenemos una geo electrica y no nos damos abasto.  
\- Recuerdas el proto-sol del que hablo mi mami? Esa bola de energia la tienen almacenada en la vieja fabrica del clima, la rodearon con artilugios y cosas mecanicas, para que caliente agua y producir energia electrica, ademas el vapor restante se entuba y se distribuye por todas la viviendas para tener un poco de calefaccion y calentar el agua.

Sunshine quedo asombrada, nunca habia, creido que algo asi fuera posible en estos dias, tal vez en el pasado, pero hoy? Por eso a los ingenieros se les trataba con mucho respeto.

Llegaron nuevamente a la oficina, Storm saludo a la secretaria Emma y entro al pasillo seguida por Sunshine, llegaron hasta la sala de estar y tocaron a la puerta de la oficina de Rainbow Storm.  
Esta abrio y los dejo ingresar.  
-Veo que conseguiste una de nuestras manualidades, dijo mientras veia la blusa azul de Sunshine.  
-Ha, si, su hijo fue muy generoso.  
La pegaso rio suavemente y continuo.  
-Bueno, parece que La reina Luna estaba disponible, tendremos una cena en 1 hora con ella, ahi podremos discutir sobre tus inquietudes.  
Sunshine sintio un movimiento de entra as, iba a conocer a la aterradora Nightmare moon, su padre cuando era una potrilla, le contaba historias de como a los ni os malos, los devoraba en la noche, o las aterradoras historias de Noche de Nightmare, tal vez no es para tanto, pero era el miedo mas cruel de la infancia de Sunshine.  
-A si que, hay que esperar un momento. Dime Sunshine, que te parecio la ciudad? Sunshine arrugo la nariz, pero continuo.  
-Es muy amplia, aqui se mide en ancho, largo y alto, mientras en Canterlot, como casi no hay pegasos solo nos limitamos al suelo.  
Rainbow Storm, abrio un cajon de su escritorio y saco un objeto.  
-Ten, es una pulsera con la bandera de la federacion, aceptala como regalo de cortesia, espero que Cloudsdale, te agrade, es un buen lugar, tal vez no el mejor, pero el nuestro hogar.  
Sunshine extendio el casco y La pegaso engancho la pulsera en este, Sunshine la observo detenidamente, en ella habia una imagen de un pegaso, con un escudo de fondo y 2 espadas cruzadas.  
-Gracias Rainbow Storm por este presente tan bello.  
La pegaso sonrio levemente y se dirigio hasta su Canape para reposar en el.  
\- Cuando planeas volver a tu Ciudad?  
-Tan pronto como halle la reliquia.  
-Mi hijo ira cerca en unos dias, podrias ir con el.  
-Si, si es que Luna nos da solucion, creo que podre tomar esa alternativa.  
Cloud Storm confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y la pegaso volvio a centrar su atencion en Sunshine.  
\- Que ocurrio cuando venias hacia la federacion, me dijeron que te encontraron herida?  
-Ha, pues, trate de viajar con un pegaso que ofrecio traerme aqui, pero cuando caminamos por el curso de un rio junto a un acantilado, un tempano enorme se solto y caimos. Perdi el conocimiento por no se cuanto tiempo y cuando desperte estaba completamente sola, de ahi vague hasta que ya no pude mas, lance un conjuro, como una bengala y fue ahi cuando su hijo... Me rescato de la muerte.  
-Bueno creo que has hecho tu buena accion del dia; Dijo la madre con tono orgulloso al hijo.  
\- Que debia hacer? dejarla ahi; Contesto Cloud Storm, moviendo los hombros.  
-Bueno, vamos a donde Luna.  
Rainbow Storm se levanto del canape y se dirigio a un locker, retiro unas cosas de este y las deposito en su saco.  
-En marcha.  
La pegaso salio del lugar seguida por los otros 2, salieron del pasillo hasta la oficina, donde saludaron nuevamente a Emma.  
\- Ves esa nube por encima de las 3 torres? Ahi vamos a ir, asi que tenemos que hacer algo antes.  
-Emma, prepara una de las nubes portatiles.  
La pegaso obedecio la orden, se levanto y saco de un gran mueble de madera un frasco con un liquido azul resplandeciente, se lo entrego a Rainbow Storm y volvio a su lugar.  
Ella lo tomo, lo agito fuertemente, hasta que todo el frasco brillaba fuertemente, boto con dificultad el corcho y un gas blanco comenzo a salir de este, hasta que se aglomero creando una peque a nube de no mas de un metro cuadrado.  
Cloud Storm, la empujo hasta fuera,

-Ahora, solo subete a ella.  
Sunshine la miro desconfiada, pero obedecio, trepo de un salto a la graciosa nube, tal fue su sorpresa, que esta la soporto haciendo un sonido gracioso.  
-Estas nubes son especiales, soportan a cualquier pony, no solo a los pegasos, ahora vamos a donde Luna.  
Rainbow Cloud tomo la nube con sus cascos y la empujo, hasta que se elevo unos 15 cm del suelo. Sunshine se sento en ella y clavo sus cascos en el vapor, poco a poco comenzaron a elevarse, Sunshine veia maravillada esta situacion, miraba por los bordes, nunca habia estado tan alto, no sentia miedo sino que una emocion por la aventura, ahora tendria muchas historias para contar a sus compa eros en Canterlot y lo que aun faltaba, cenar con una diosa, conocer a 2 descendientes de Rainbow Dash, etc.  
Miro hacia la nube, a la que se dirigia, era peculiarmente diferente, a los nubarrones grises que rodeaban la empaliza, esta era blanca, mas blanca que la nieve, bajo la luz de la magia de los unicornios. Rainbow Storm se emparejo a la nubecilla y miro a la Unicornio.  
\- Como va todo?  
-Bien, wow es emocionante.  
Poco a poco llegaron al borde de la nube. Sunshine observo maravillada, como se alzaban frente a ellos 6 columnas estilo neoclasico, altisimas, sostenian un techo triangular con unas torres con pilares corintios que inspiraban poder en las esquinas, las paredes de la magnanima construccion tenia ventanales hermosos con figuras y otras cosas, en el centro de la explanada una estatua de un alicornio con armadura plateada en posicion de ataque, todo el complejo estaba rodeado por nubarrones blancos de los que chorreaba un liquido que resplandecia con colores, de la misma manera que la melena de sus 2 acompa antes.  
Se posicionaron frente a la entrada donde se encontraban las columnas argentinadas. Una calzada perfectamente plana y brillante los esperaba.  
-No pises fuera del suelo rigido, o te desplomaras como piedra, le advirtio Cloud Storm.  
Sunshine coloco dudosa el casco en el suelo, pero una superficie rigida, lo recibio.  
Miro a los lados de la explanada, emanaba una luz blanca que iluminaba todo el campo de nubes, poco a poco sus ojos se acostumbraron, camino pues en direccion al centro de las columnas, viendo los fustes con sus abacos florales, ella en el centro. Recordo los libros donde cuentan la entrada triunfal a ciudades de heroes o grandes militares los arcos del triunfo equestres, solo se imaginaba que seria como esto.  
Se quedo maravillada con tal belleza, era un lugar de Dioses, por algo Luna vivia ahi.  
La arquitectura era de magnitudes ciclopea, si bien la cancilleria de Canterlot era una magnificencia de la antigua arquitectura, este palacio era una exquisitez que demostraba la habilidad de los pegasos para adaptarse a la nueva era.

-Maravilloso No?  
Dijo Cloud Storm Sunshine solo asintio mientras continuaba caminando, llegaron a entrada de aquel palacio, una gran puerta doble se alzaba detras de las columnas, 6 guardias con armaduras Azules brillante de la guardia lunar resguardaban la entrada, al llegar al tope de una peque a escalinata una luz se encendio, haciendo complicado ver.

-Son los invitados, abridles paso; Sono una voz varonil.  
2 pegasos soltaron sus mosquetes de ca on largo y caminaron hacia la puerta, la abrieron hacia adentro y se alinearon con otros guardias armados con Brillantes lanzas plateadas que se encontraban en el interior.

Una gran camara sostenida por columnas clasicas se extendia, una alfombra Azul con bordes plateados en el centro remataba el suelo blanco y brillante, una calida luz blanca emanaba de candelas de vidrio. Sunshine se quedo atras, maravillada por tal belleza, cuando noto, sus 2 acompa antes ya habian avanzado bastante, troto y se emparejo con ellos, al fondo de la recamara, un gran vitral iluminado, resplandecia con una luz azul Marino, en medio de este fulgor, vidrios reflejantes dibujaban una Luna Blanca de unos 8 metros de altura, bajo de este una escalinata muy ancha, daba una sensacion de poder, justo en el medio de esta, una figura femenina muy alta se encontraba de pie, el brillo de aquel vitral, no permitia verla con detalle, Sunshine, miro a aquella figura con curiosidad, comenzo a bajar la escalera, parecia llevar un vestido largo, se sorprendio al ver que aquella yegua media dos veces su altura, analizaba cuidadosamente la figura mientras caminaba, hacia ella, A caso era Luna? Aquella figura llego a donde la luz blanca del vitral la ilumino, con asombro Sunshine miro como una yegua delgada, con un vestido blanco traslucido, un collar negro con encajes hermosisimos y unos grandes ojos que brillaban con un azul multi-tono, abrian su un enorme par de alas, al instante miro su rostro, la crin de esta, era una especie de nebulosa Azul marino, en la que flotaban Brillantes estrellas blancas, no eran cabellos sino una especie de magia traslucida y brillante, Una corona negra con los mismos tipos de encajes, descansaba sobre aquella magnifica crin y Adornaba la base de un cuerno, tan largo que serian necesarios 4 unicornios para igualar su longitud. Cuando estuvieron a 5 metros de ella, Cloud y Rainbow hicieron una genuflexion, Sunshine, copio sus movimientos, tan pronto como pudo volvio a recorrer con la mirada a la Diosa de la Noche.

-Bienvenido, Rainbow Storm, que alegria que nos visites, de igual manera con Cloud;  
Dijo Luna.  
Sunshine continuaba escudri ando con sus ojos a luna, no dejaba de sorprenderla, en Canterlot, habia un ligero resentimiento a las antiguas princesas, pues cuando su pueblo las necesito lo defraudaron y desaparecieron, todas menos Luna, pero de todas formas habia ponis que renegaban de la divinidad de las Diosas, argumentando que la desaparicion de Celestia, Twilight y Cadense, es sinonimo de que habian muerto, por lo tanto ya no eran diosas, sino simples ponis. Pero Luna, no era un simple pony, era muy distinta a ella, por ejemplo, Sunshine nunca mediria 2 metros o tendria cabello magico, asi que desecho todos los sermones de los ateos en ese instante.  
\- Tu debes de se Sunshine?  
-Si, contesto con una voz suave, mientras aun la miraba con asombro.  
-Me han hablado mucho de ti.  
Sunshine confirmo con un movimiento de cabeza y trago saliva.  
\- Les parece si discutimos lo que me contaste, en el comedor? Propuso Luna con una sonrisa suave.  
-Si, su majestad; Contesto Rainbow Storm, mientras reanudaba su marcha detras de Luna.  
Subieron la escalinata y dieron vuelta a la derecha, por donde habia un pasillo abovedado, al final de este una doble puerta de Madera con encajes florales permitia el paso a una enorme mesa, donde estaba ya puesta la comida.

-Tomen Asiento, Luna se posesiono en la cabeza de la mesa rectangular, Rainbow Storm a su Izquierda, junto a esta en el mismo lado su hijo y al casco derecho de Luna se sento Sunshine. Habia una ensalada con una gran variedad de frutas y vegetales, ademas de una sopa de algun alimento desconocido para Sunshine.

-Dime amiga, es verdad lo que hablamos hace unas horas?  
-Espero, que si, su Majestad. Contesto se alando con la vista a Sunshine.  
Luna giro el rostro hacia la Yegua blanca.  
-Traer de vuelta al sol, no es una tarea facil, Como planeas hacerlo?  
Sunshine muy nerviosa, trago saliva y decidio dar una explicacion parecida a la que dio a Rainbow Storm -Vera, esta idea no es mia en realidad, fue de mi padre, el trabajo para su hermana, la princesa Celestia, antes del ocaso, cuando el mundo se vio sumergido en la oscuridad, despues de la anarquia espontanea, puso cascos a la obra en su mision, traer el sol de vuelta, vera, el trato por al menos 8 diferentes formas, pero una de ellas creia que seria la unica que funcionaria, por desgracia perdio la vida hace unos dias , por realizar sus sue os, por eso yo continuo su tarea, en su honor y por el recuerdo de los que aun con los ojos cansados miran el horizonte, esperando que un aura salga desde la lejania alguna vez.

Sunshine miro el rostro de Luna, este clavaba sus ojos azul turquesa en los de Sunshine, ella noto que incluso la Reina de la noche no podia ocultar esa mirada que todos lo ponis tienen cuando piensan en el amanecer o en tiempos de antes del Ocaso.

-Vera, antes del ocaso, la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, creo una especie de copia magica de los elementos de la armonia, pues los originales habian sido absorbidos por un arbol o algo parecido, y se perdio en la historia, entonces esas reliquias tienen propiedades muy parecidas a los originales, mi padre logro recolectar 5 de ellas, solo nos falta una, la perteneciente a Rainbow Dash, no tengo la menor idea de como luzca ni que sea, pero si le sirve de algo, esta es una foto de las otras 5 reliquias.

Sunshine, hizo levitar con su magia hasta luna la foto mencionada, luna la tomo y al instante sus ojos se abrieron en se al de que algo habia venido a su mente.

-Por todos los cielos, ahora veo por que Mi hermana queria tanto a Twilight, Sunshine, oh peque a unicornio, te das cuenta de lo que me has traido hasta aqui! Creo que a fin de cuentas si es posible, que todos los dioses te bendigan, a ti y a tu padre.  
Luna se levanto de golpe, con lagrimas de alegria escurriendo por sus mejillas, sigan me, ya se lo que necesitan.

Luna los guio traves de una hermosa galeria hasta llegar a una sala donde habia muchas estatuas, armas en las paredes, cuadros y cosas similares, en una banca de madera, bien iluminada sobre terciopelo rojo habia un broche de oro con el rostro en perfil de un pegaso.

-Ese es el broche Wonderbolt de Rainbow Dash, estoy casi segura que esa es la reliquia; Dijo luna.  
-Sunshine se acerco a el, cuando estuvo a un metro de distancia se vio interrumpida.  
-Que lastima que con este broche, mi noche eterna llegara a su fin.  
Sunshine giro el rostro y miro a luna con preocupacion, todas las historias de Nightmare Moon llegaron a su mente de pronto.  
\- Guardias!  
Al instante unos 15 guardias con ballestas y mosquetes salieron de ambos extremos del pasillo.  
-Su majestad.  
\- Llevenselos de aqui y fusilenlos en el calabozo cuanto antes por mandato mio, sin juicio!  
Los guardias se abalanzaron sobre los 3 invitados, los 2 pegazos forcejeaban, mientras Sunshine, solo miraba con terror a Luna.  
Los guardias arrastraron a los ponis pesadamente mientras forcejeaban, de pronto una luz naranja comenzo a emanar del amuleto y escucharse voces extra as y espectrales.

Luna se acerco al amuleto y sonriendo dijo.  
\- Guardias! Traed a esos conspiradores ante mi deben de contestar su ultima pregunta.  
Los pegazos arrastraron a los invitados hasta los pies de luna.  
-Maldita seas, yo he trabajado para ti, toda mi vida, como puedes preferir tu poder a el bienestar de todos los demas ponis, gritaba encolerizada Rainbow Storm, mientras Cloud Storm, golpeaba a un guardia sin exito, Sunshine, ocultaba el rostro y lloraba suavemente.  
-Antes de su ejecucion gusanos, tengo que informarles que la reliquia, es autentica.  
Nadie comprendio nada de lo que ella decia asi que continuo. -Como les decia, esta reacciono ante una traicion, aunque no muy real.  
Sunshine levanto el rostro y miro sorprendida el broche y despues a Luna, los pegazos no comprendian nada de lo que sucedia y continuaban blasfemando contra la alicornio.  
-Guardias, liberadlos y ayudarlos a ponerse de pie.  
Los guardias hicieron lo que Luna les dijo.  
\- Que sucede aqui? que clase de juego es este! Explicadme, exigia la encolerizada pegaso.  
Luna esbozo una leve sonrisa se acomodo los ropajes y miro a Sunshine, que seguia atonita ante lo sucedido.  
-Sunshine, serias tan amable de explicarles lo que acaba de suceder.  
Sunshine giro el rostro y miro a sus acompa antes ba ados en sudor y rojos de ira.  
-Pues, para probar que la reliquia es autentica, debe de reaccionar frente a el anti valor que representa; Rainbow Dash representaba la lealtad, por lo tanto, este amuleto reacciona bajo el estimulo de la traicion, Luna nos acaba de traicionar, pero, solo como una prueba, para comprobar su autenticidad.  
-Yup; dijo una satisfecha Luna.  
\- Por mil, demonios! Dijo Rainbow Storm colocando ambas alas en su cabeza y masajeando con su casco su cuello, mientras Cloud solo permanecia en silencio.  
-Parece que es autentica, disculpen me, creo que se me paso el casco, pero me la debias, de aquella vez que colocaste plastico transparente para platos en el retrete.  
\- Tu Hiciste que? Dijo Cloud Storm Sorprendido, su madre aun se tapaba el rostro.

-Bueno, como sea, Sunshine, toma el broche, te lo confio, acabemos de comer, dijo una burlona Luna, mientras caminaba en direccion al comedor.

-Hija de... Susurro Rainbow Storm -Puedo escucharte; grito Luna, dense prisa, la comida se enfria.

La cena concluyo sin que nadie pronunciara una palabra, Sunshine no dejaba de ver el cabello de luna, Cloud Storm se limito a concentrarse en su plato, mientras que Rainbow Storm miraba fijamente a Luna, esperando que esta le dirigiera la mirada.

\- De donde eres Sunshine? Pregunto Luna a la pegaso.  
-De Canterlot.  
\- Que edad tienes?  
-22 -Nunca viste el sol -No -Sin embargo Por que haces esto?  
-Por mi padre, y por que quiero verlo y no vivir en esta distopia.  
-Sabes, Ahora que lo veo bien, asi hubiera sido mi noche eterna, ahora veo por que mi hermana me desterro.  
-Perdon por la pregunta, pero Que edad tiene?  
\- Yo, cuanto me calculas?  
-Sunshine dijo, mas de 1000 a os, pero al menos unos 25.  
Luna rio suavemente y contesto -1102 -Wow.  
-Pensar que de esos solo he vivido 102 y 28 de ellos en total oscuridad, asi que en realidad tengo 74, joven no?  
-Mas que yo, dijo Sunshine, causando que todos rieran en la mesa.  
-Bueno, Sunshine, creo que tu causa es noble. Puedo preguntarte algo mas?  
-Si.  
-Si todo sale bien, y el pasto vuelve a llenar los campos y el sol a surcar los cielos, te gustaria ser mi alumna.  
\- Como Twilight con Celestia?  
Exacto, siempre y cuando no termines como Sunset Shimer dijo gui ando el ojo.  
\- No la conozco? Dijo Sunshine, un tanto avergonzada.  
-Bueno, es otra historia, pero ahora, tu tienes que escribir la tuya. Te deseo toda la suerte del mundo y recuerda, si necesitas un consejo, al dormir solo llamame, ahora estaras en mi lista de ponis.  
Sunshine asintio, guardo cuidadosamente el broche en su alforja y la coloco al lado suyo. -Bueno, dijo luna en voz alta levantandose de la mesa y acomodando el colchon purpura en el que estaba sentada. Nos permitirian un momento a solas, necesito hablar con Sunshine.

Los 2 pegazos se miraron con desconfianza pero aceptaron, acomodaron sus cojines y se retiraron.

-Sunshine, que adecuado nombre para tu mision, en verdad te digo que eres unica, lo siento, me recordaste tanto los viejos tiempos.  
\- Su majestad, cree que al retornar el sol, regrese la Princesa Celestia? Que fue de ella?  
Luna abrio los ojos por tal pregunta y miro con ternura a la Unicornio, mientras peque as lagrimas se acumulaban en su lacrimal.  
-Veras, mi hermana no volvera, ella dio el maximo sacrificio intentando proteger al antiguo reino, aun no entiendo como muchos la han olvidado, o reniegan de ella por la ausencia de luz.  
-Usted conoce mejor que nadie lo que paso, me he de suponer, en las calles se corren rumores de lo que en realidad paso pero todos varian demasiado de la version oficial. No me mal interprete, no quiero ser indiscreta, pero, necesito saber.  
Luna se sento en el cojin nuevamente.

-Todo comenzo hace muchas Lunas. Un forastero llego al castillo de Canterlot, buscando a mi hermana, decia tener un problema, que era urgente, hablaba con pesadez, arrastrando las palabras, vestia unos harapos gastados y grises, su rostro era cubierto por una capucha.  
Mi hermana lo atendio, me conto acerca de que era una especie de profeta o un ermita o que le advirtio acerca de un terrible mal que azotaria todo el mundo, el mismo ente que habia, puesto la magia y la vida en esta tierra, regresaria para destruirla y volver a crear algo totalmente diferente. Mi hermana investigo un poco mas, junto con la Princesa Twilight, ella en especifico, se topo con un libro que mencionaba a una especie de criatura llamada simplemente Azathoth, una fuerza incorporea, que se manifestaria para destruir todo lo existente, regresarlo a un estado primitivo y volver a construir un nuevo universo, ni el tiempo y el espacio se mantendrian, todo, desde las leyes de universo se verian quebrantadas, simplemente era un ser omnipotente.

Devastaria cada mundo, uno por uno, pero tiene una predileccion por este, ya que somos su experimento favorito, por fortuna Twilight logro encontrar algo, Este ser se manifestaria de forma corporea, para destruir personalmente esta tierra, ver en primera fila lo que destruia e inspirarse para sus futuras creaciones, segun los antiguos, este proceso se ha hecho infinitas veces, incontables, pero un extra o ser, le dio a unos antiguos hechiceros la clave para evadir la ira de este ser por un periodo mas, podiamos cambiar la destruccion de toda la vida en Equestria ofreciendo lo mas preciado, algo sin lo cual, la mayor parte de la vida y magia en el reino se tornara casi imposible, solo para que el experimento continuara, asi este ente se retiraria, a ser omnisciente y no volveria hasta que otro de sus delatados ciclos se completara.  
Un dia como cualquiera al ponerse el sol, un extra o resplandor en el cielo se presento, no sabiamos que era, poco a poco un extra o Alicornio, de color negro, bifronte, con 4 alas, 2 colas y 2 cuernos gemelos, bajo de aquella luz con un brillo que distorsionaba todo a su alrededor, apenas toco el suelo, una extra a bruma lleno todo el reino, las plantas comenzaron a marchitarse, los ponis enfermaban en minutos y morian, a las pocas horas, el cielo comenzo a tornarse gris y los animales comenzaron a morir subitamente, en menos de 2 horas, las tinieblas cubrian toda la tierra, el unico punto luminoso era ese extra o ser, estaba ahi de pie, con su traslucido cuerpo, mirando a la nada, el suelo a su alrededor humeaba y se habia transformado en una suave capa de cenizas que si las pisabas se hundian tus cascos, nos acercamos a el, el pueblo donde habia descendido estaba lleno de cadaveres, el cesped habia desaparecido y se veian las estrellas en el plomizo firmamento, Twilight se acerco a el, estaba muy enferma, a punto de morir, pero sabia como hacer el intercambio, se acerco al Alicornio bifronte y lo toco, tan pronto su casco toco su negro pelaje, su cuerno comenzo a brillar con una inmensa aura morada, un rayo de luz morada bajo del cielo e ilumino toda el lugar, Celestia y yo retrocedimos ante tal brillo, Twilight levito, hasta posicionarse por encima del Alicornio, su voz resonaba en todos lados como si el viento pronunciara sus palabras por ella, lenguas desconocidas susurraban a los cuatro vientos, sonidos inconexos una sinfonia caotica se hiso presente. El alicornio negro desaparecio, se disolvio. Twilight aun flotaba en medio del circulo cenizo, su melena irradiaba luz, su cuerno crecio junto con sus alas, junto a estas aparecieron unas extra as figuras de luz, de pronto todo el viento ceso y Twilight enmudecio. Permanecio en este estado por un minuto.

-Son muy sabias, al lograr comprenderme.  
Dijo Twilight, su voz era la de siempre, pero con ecos que pronunciaba el viento y salian de la nada, llenaban todo el silencio y los escuchabas incluso en la mente, como si ella te susurrara al oido.  
-Como recompensa por su haza a, les perdonare la existencia. Pero necesito algo a cambio.  
Celestia y yo callamos, no sabiamos que hacer, y Twi, que era la que nos guiaria, estaba siendo interprete de ese ser.  
De pronto Twilight, se acerco, de sus ojos irradiaba una aura morada que fulgia suavemente. Se coloco frente a mi y me miro.  
-Tu, peque o ser, te ha sido dado, mucho poder, pero no eres tan valiosa.  
Se movio hasta donde Celestia y la miro.  
-La vida en este mundo, depende de tu existencia, eres su proveedora, la madre que los alimenta, eres la madre de todo ser que vive y vivio bajo tu intenso brillo, tu luz da vida a toda clase de seres, acaricias los campos con tu brillo y de ahi crecen tus hijos. Pero si eres ofrecida a mi, esta tierra se vera en una gran tribulacion, eres el ser mas valioso de todo este mundo.  
Como ofrenda, eres mas que perfecta.  
Twilight aun poseida por ese ser piso el suelo nuevamente al instante hubo un horrendo terremoto, la tierra trepido , las monta as se rasgaban, pedazos de piedras y cortezas, comenzaros a flotar, saliendo de las entra as de la tierra, con cada paso que daba un terremoto flagelaba al mundo, llego a estar frente a frente con Celestia, su cuerno brillo y una luz muy poderosa lleno el cielo, relampagos caian y una terrible ventisca suscito el momento, yo me estremeci y retrocedi unos pasos de ellos, Celestia abrio las alas y un extra o circulo de runas se ti o a su alrededor, Twilight se elevo sin necesidad de sus alas hasta estar cara a cara con Celestia, aun recuerdo, en ese momento, fue la ultima vez que cruzamos miradas, ella me vio y yo solo asenti en se al de apoyo.  
-Aceptas nuestro pacto. Pronuncio Twilight.  
-Si contesto, Celestia con una voz fuerte, Twilight beso los labios de Celestia y tras separarse, ella se desplomo al suelo, entonces comenzo a ascender.  
Pronuncio Twilight unas palabras anomalas mientras ascendia, el rayo de luz purpura se disolvio y Twilight tras dar un gran cantico en aquella rara lengua volvio a bajar, hasta tocar el suelo un ultimo terremoto estremecio la tierra, dejando una figura en el suelo, donde fue depositada, una humeante Cutiemark se carbonizo en donde ella, corri, aterrada a donde mi hermana, todo era silencio , solo escuchaba mis cascos en galope, ella estaba tirada, sin vida, la abrase y llore por horas junto a su cuerpo, nadie, aparecio en toda esa primera noche, eleve la luna, pero su brillo era muy pobre, al parecer Ella habia puesto el sol en una posicion inconveniente. Me dormi junto al cuerpo de mi hermana, hasta que Twi me desperto.  
\- Luna que sucedio? Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Solo se ale con la vista a mi hermana ella misma entendio, que fue la ofrenda.  
Las lagrimas corrian por sus mejillas, nos levantamos del suelo, ahora Twilight era de mi estatura, su cuerno superaba en longitud el mio y paso a ser una nebulosa, como el de Celestia o el mio, curada de la terrible enfermedad. Tal vez, como efecto de ser medium de Azathoth entre y nosotras, comenzamos a caminar en direccion al pueblo mas cercano, en la penumbra absoluta, ella lloraba, y yo solo pensaba en todo lo sucedido.  
Al cabo de unas horas llegamos a Fruithill, ahi nos auxiliaron, cuando fuimos a buscar el cuerpo de Celestia, ya no habia nada, buscamos por todos lados y no encontramos nada, ni huellas que no fueran nuestras en el suelo calcinado. Twilight, Cadense y yo nos enfrentamos a la anarquia que se desencadeno, pero...  
Luna, callo un instante, Sunshine noto como su mirada se quebro, en ese momento en que los mayores recuerdan todo lo que perdieron en aquella epoca, cuando se sumen en sus recuerdos y los abrazan con tanto amor que darian la vida, por volver a vivir uno de esos dias.  
-No importa... Eso es otra historia; vamos, te acompa o a la puerta.

Luna acompa o a la peque a Sunshine, hasta la puerta, ahi los esperaban, los 2 pegazos.

-Bueno su majestad, fue interesante esta visita, dijo de forma muy elegante, la pegaso.  
-Claro, claro, me cuidare las espaldas.  
-Mas te vale, abuelita. Advirtio de forma burlona Rainbow Storm a su interlocutora, dieron media vuelta y caminaron por la larga explanada.  
Sunshine, se despidio con un abraso de Luna y corrio tras sus acompa antes.  
-No sabia, que te llevabas asi con Luna, es mas no crei que ella fuera asi!  
Rainbow Storm volvio a poner su faceta seria, pero solo contesto.  
-Es una vieja amiga, haciendo enfasis en el adjetivo calificativo.  
-Bueno, es hora se partir, vamos Sunshi, sube a tu nube; Dijo Cloud.

Recorrieron nuevamente los aires, descendiendo a la mas oscura zona de la cuasi ciudad, Un sue o atroz invadia a Sunshine, ya no sabia que hora era, y aqui no se guiaban por el horario solar, asi que su reloj biologico estaba destrozado. Al llegar a la plataforma Rainbow Storm camino hacia su oficina, dejando a Su hijo y a Sunshine solos.

-Te vez cansada.  
Sunshine asintio, sin decir una sola palabra.  
-Vamos a mi casa, ahi podemos tomar un descanso.  
Cloud Storm empujo la nubecilla y llevo a Sunshine hasta su aposento, ahorrandose toda la caminata, una vez ahi, saco el frasco de su cinturon y moviendo sus alas licuo la nube y la metio en el, sellandola con un corcho.  
Abrio la puerta e ingresaron al ya conocido lugar.  
-Puedes usar mi habitacion yo descansare aqui, no tengo turnos por cubrir hasta que salgamos rumbo a Canterlot.  
Sunshine agradecio, camino hasta la puerta e ingreso a la peque a habitacion, la cerro detras suyo, corrio la cortina, palpo la cama, apago la Luz, se metio debajo de la sabana y se preparo para dormir.

NUMERO CINCO "Camino en la noche"

Sunshine flotaba en medio de la nada, miraba a izquierda y derecha, no habia nada, una luz se encendio, poco a poco se vislumbro una figura en medio de la oscuridad, el Alicornio bifronte se acercaba a ella, intento correr en direccion contraria, pero no veia su casco frente de ella, gritaba con todas sus fuerzas, Sunshine tenia miedo, pero se rindio, dejo, de luchar, contemplo la extra a figura una llamarada de fuego salio de los ojos del extra o ser Justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar a la Unicornio, Sunshine se desperto, sudando y con la respiracion alterada, vio a todos lados y comprendio lo que habia sucedido.

Reclino la cabeza sobre la almohada y volvio a intentar dormir.

Esta vez se encontro en medio de la fria nieve, miro a todos lados, estaba perdida, de la misma manera en la que se habia pedido en el camino a Cloudsdale, camino, en soledad por hielos filosos, hasta divisar a lo lejos una espectral torre, camino hacia ella, poco a poco reconocio el lugar, era aquella torre encima del acantilado, miro a los alrededores habia un granero y unas casas destartaladas y cubiertas por hielo, decidio ir hacia ellas, para resguardarse y descansar un poco. Se acerco a la horrenda construccion, un colapso por el peso del hielo, dejaba acceder a esta, la luz de su cuerno iluminaba con un espectral fulgor blanco todos los objetos que habian, parecia que ningun saqueador habia aun robado objetos utiles de este lugar, todo parecia muy ordenado, pero derruido, Sunshine entro en un cuarto, vacio, no vio nada frente de ella, camino unos pasos, hasta halarse con una ramificacion, giro el rostro y lo que vio le helo la sangre, Unos 4 ponis, 3 mayores y una menor yacian colgados de una viga en el techo, sus cuerpos, se conservaron por el frio, pero estaban deformes y quemados por el hielo, desguarnecidos como se acostumbraba antes de que el frio gobernase sobre la tierra, Sunshine se aterro, y corrio en direccion contraria, a toda prisa, salio de la casa hacia las fauces de la oscuridad, tropezo con algun cacharro, cayendo en un poso, justo cuando su cuerpo se adentraba en lo que penso seria su tumba, desperto abruptamente.

\- Sunshi! Sunshi! Es solo una pesadilla, ya paso, calma, calma, calma.  
\- Storm! Storm! Oh por luna, gracias, gracias... Fue muy real.  
-Lo se, lo se, ya paso.  
Storm se sento al lado de Sunshine, esta se arrimaba a un lado para darle espacio en la peque a cama.  
-Por todos los cielos, creo, que no soy lo suficientemente fuerte, para hacer todo esto.  
Dijo Sunshine, mientras se quebraba en llanto.  
-No, no, solo estas cansada, Sunshi, mirame, mirame.  
Ella se enjugo las lagrimas y miro los ojos de Storm.  
-No pasa nada, estas en un lugar seguro, nada te va pasar aqui, solo descansa y no pienses en lo que pueda salir mal.  
-Tengo miedo, esto le costo la vida a mi padre, y ahora me meto con magia que va mas alla de mi comprension, dime, muchas cosas pueden salir mal.  
-No te preocupes todo saldra bien, cuando viajemos de regreso, todo sera calmo iremos por la ruta mas segura que conozco y pronto, estaras en casa con tu familia.  
Sunshine abrazo, a Storm, mientras sollozaba una poca alterada aun.  
-No eres una cobarde, Sabes, eres la yegua mas valiente que he conocido? Por lo menos eres la unica poni que a tu edad ha tenido el valor de salir a tierra de nadie, incluso las pegaso se aterran con solo esa idea.  
Los sollozos de Sunshine se calmaban mas y mas ella recargo su cabeza en las piernas de Colud Storm, Este acariciaba la Negra melena de la Unicornio, poco a poco los ojos de Sunshine se cerraron, Storm la miro con ternura y cayo presa del mismo sue o, solo se recargo en la cabecera de la cama y durmio profundamente.

Sunshine desperto, ya no hubo mas pesadillas, abrio los ojos, el cuarto estaba oscuro, alzo la mirada y vio a Cloud Storm torcido, durmiendo recargado en la pared, Sunshine se levanto rapidamente, despertando a Storm y causando que resbalara y cayera al suelo.  
-Haaaaargggggg, que gentileza, hhaa, mi espalda.  
-Lo siento, lo siento, dijo Sunshine, levantandose de la cama y auxiliando al pegaso.  
-Dios, mi cuello, creo que me torci.  
-Lo siento, en verdad lo siento, Estas bien?  
-Si, si, Sunshine, gracias, por favor levanta esas sabanas.  
Sunshine, hizo levitar todas las sabanas y en menos de 8 segundos la cama quedo hecha en un santiamen. -Wow, es bueno ser un unicornio.  
-Jajaja si.  
-haber has un truco de magia.  
-No.  
-Vamos Sunshi, me debes el hospedaje y en duro despertar.  
-Bueno.  
Sunshine, hizo brillar su cuerno y el pelaje de Cloud Storm paso de pronto a ser Verde.  
\- que, que es esto, me veo horrible, por todos los cielos, bhuag, que horrible, color.  
Sunshine reia en voz baja. Espera, te regreso a la normalidad.  
-Si, antes de que asuste a alguien.  
Sunshine se encogio de hombros y rio nuevamente lanzando el hechizo.

Bueno, creo que es hora de levantarse, vamos afuera, por algo de comer y de ahi, nos prepararemos para el retorno.  
\- Que hora es?  
-Las 3 en punto.  
\- De la ma ana o la noche?  
-No se, del T1, no se si sea de la ma ana o de la Noche.  
Sunshine arrugo la nariz, habia perdido toda referencia, temporal, pero a pesar de esto, se sentia descansada, una vez que Storm salio del cuarto, se desvistio la blusa azul y se retiro la venda, movio el pelaje de alrededor de la herida y miro con alivio , como sanaba de manera normal, decidio dejar las vendas y que su herida cicatrizante se ventilara mejor para evitar el crecimiento de algun agente patogeno que se aprovechara de la humedad. Se vistio y salio del lugar, Cloud Storm arreglaba el sofa donde durmio parte de la Noche.  
-Lista para salir Sunshi?  
-Creo, gracias por lo de anoche.  
-No fue nada.  
-No solo eso, por prestarme tu hogar, comprarme esta camisa y tolerar mis panicos nocturnos, permiteme esta vez pagar el desayuno.  
-No es necesario Sunshi, considerate mi invitada, yo pagare, ademas, ser un explorador de la Federacion tiene una buena paga, asi que, no es una molestia.

Cloud Storm alboroto su ya alborotado cabello de Sunshine y calzandose unas botas y acomodandose un chaleco con muchas bolsas Salieron de la casa.  
El exterior estaba siempre iluminado con una suave luz blanca, lo suficiente para distinguir el color de las cosas, caminaron por la calzada hasta el anterior complejo de puestos comerciales , el lugar permanecia lleno de pegasos que se movian de arriba a abajo, al llegar al lugar entraron y ordenaron nuevamente un especial.

-Cloud Storm, amigo; Sono una voz de la parte trasera del restaurante, un pegaso de color azul claro y melena blanca se acercaba hacia ellos, sentandose, junto a ellos.  
-Amigo, me entere de lo sucedido, en tu ultimo viaje es ella a quien rescataste?  
-Si, Typhoon, te presento a Sunshine, Sunshine Typhoon.  
-Mucho gusto.  
-Gracias.  
-Jajaja siempre te topas con cosas interesantes en tus expediciones, lo mas increible que yo he encontrado es...  
-Tu ametralladora a vapor.  
-Si, por favor, siempre presumes tu cacharro.  
-Debes de aceptar que es genial, un poco delicada e impractica, pero muy asombrosa, me van a transferir a un puesto de avanzada, si puedo me llevare esa cosa, consegui mas de 8 mil balines de 6mm encajan perfectos en el ca on, la adaptare y la hare funcionar. -Me avisas cuando la repares, para probarla.  
-Si, espero que dentro de 1 mes. Bueno, me retiro, tengo que ir a cubrir mi puesto en el ala oeste, nos vemos pronto, con su permiso Sunshine.  
-Adios.  
-El es Typhoon, es un loco de las armas, pero es uno de mis mejores amigos, siempre te tendera un casco.  
-En Canterlot, no usamos tantas armas, mi padre usaba un hechizo del ejercito, para combatir y creo que aun lo usan.  
-Bueno, pues nosotros dependemos de lo que podamos crear, en hora buena, ahi viene la comida.  
Comieron una mezcla de granos y hojas, las raciones eran peque as, pero bastante buenas. Sunshine le intrigaba el nuevo regreso a Canterlot, pero decidio depositar su confianza en Cloud Storm. Al terminar la comida se dirigieron hasta, la plataforma donde se encontraba las oficinas.  
-Buenas Emma, esta mi madre en su oficina?  
-Si.  
-Gracias.  
Entraron en el pasillo y llegaron hasta la oficina y tocaron la puerta, Rainbow Storm abrio y los dejo pasar.  
-Ya se preparan para la salida.  
-Si madre.  
-Tendran que ir solos, hubo un socavon en el ala Sur y todos los hombres disponibles estan rellenando el agujero con hielo y piedras, no debe de ser tan dificil, solo cuidate y cuida a Sunshine, es una persona muy valiosa como para perderla.  
Rainbow Storm beso la frente de su hijo y abraso a Sunshine. -Es hora.  
Sunshine sintio las palabras y miro con exasperacion el rostro confiado de Storm.  
Sunshine y Cloud Storm caminaron de regreso por el pasillo, el pegaso se detuvo en la puerta donde guardaba sus cosas, abrio con sus llaves y le hizo se as a Sunshine, para que pasara.  
-Me pondre mi ropa para la nieve, pedi a administracion una vestimenta para ti, creo que es... Esta! Jaja.  
Sunshine miro una bolsa negra con el escudo de la Federacion.  
-Creo que te agradara.  
Sunshine abrio el cierre de la bolsa, un overol de cuerpo completo color naranja brillante estaba doblado en la parte superior, unos calcetines de neopreno, para los 4 cascos, una chamarra pesada de una tela repelente al agua, de color Naranja brillante, con el escudo de la federacion en la espalda y el nombre de Sunshine bordado en el pecho y un pantalon del mismo material, pero de color Negro, un par de Pesadas botas, para mujer, un par de guantes de cuero sintetico unos google para el frio por ultimo unas bonitas orejeras rosas.  
-Jajaja perdona los agujeros en los costados ahi van las alas.  
Sunshine, miro asombrada la ropa.  
-Tomala, es un regalo, de la federacion.  
Sunshine abrazo fuertemente a Cloud Storm, era uno de los mejores regalos que le habian dado en a os, ademas, ropa de esa calidad, que solo usaban los militares de Clouds Dale, deben de ser muy costosas.  
-Gracias gracias, sabes es muy generoso de su parte -No hay de que, ven, te ayudo a vestirte.  
Cloud saco el overol naranja, corrio el cierre que dividia todo el traje a la mitad, se lo dio a Sunshine, quien complicadamente se coloco el overol, una vez estuvo dentro de este, corrio el cierre hasta que llego al cuello, Cloud, engancho unos seguros que pasaban por encima de la cremallera y cerro el liston elastico en el cuello, para evitar que algo de nieve entrase a traves de este o el calor corporal escapase, la prenda le quedo a la medida, como si hubiese sido hecha para ella, especificamente. Despues se coloco las calcetas de neopreno, se Puso el pantalon y ajusto el elastico, para, evitar que la nieve se filtrase por las uniones, se coloco, las pesadas botas y el pegaso las amarro estilo paracaidista, se coloco los guantes y se puso las orejeras en el cuello, se amarro, la chamarra en la cintura, pues aun no salian, para evitar acalorarse.  
Cloud Storm, saco un uniforme parecido, solo un poco mas gastado, y se comenzo a vestir. - Ya no regresaremos a tu casa?  
\- Creo que no, por?  
-Mi ropa, en especial la chamarra que traia, es de mi padre, pertenecia a la antigua guardia real, solo quisiera esa.  
-Cloud Storm termino de colocarse el overol naranja y contesto. Donde la dejaste?  
-En la esquina de tu cuarto.  
-Voy por ella volando.  
Abrio la puerta y salio presto, Sunshine, corrio pesadamente tras el pues las botas nuevas eran rigidas y no permitian doblar bien los cascos.  
Se detuvo en la oficina principal al ver que el emprendia vuelo, dejandola atras.  
\- Se van tan rapido? Pregunto la secretaria.  
-Si Emma, tengo que volver a Canterlot y el se ofrecio a llevarme.  
-Vaya, eso es muy bueno de su parte, normalmente se concentra mucho en su trabajo y no se da respiros.  
\- Enserio?  
-Si, es un buen chico, pero vive con la idea de obtener el reconocimiento de toda la Federacion, a fin de cuentas su linea de sangre es muy afamada, no quiere defraudarlos ni defraudarse.  
Sunshine, penso en esto un momento y miro con duda a la pegaso.  
-No me mal interpretes, ni a; Se corrigio. Ya se cual es tu encargo, el no te sigue solo porque pareces una oportunidad de poder concretar su sue o, no, ciertamente te digo que, se ha portado muy cordial contigo, pareces haberle agradado en sobremanera, aprovechalo, salir con uno de los altos pegazos en toda la federacion es extra o, tienes su amistad de tu lado, harian una bonita pareja.

Sunshine se sonrojo obteniendo una sonrisa de alegria por parte de Emma.

-Claro, claro, lo tendre en mente.  
-Bueno, que tengas un buen viaje, espero que tu mision tenga exito.  
-Sunshine, se sento en la silla que estaba a un lado de la entrada, pensando en lo que habia hecho este pegaso por ella, tan desinteresadamente, en eso estaba cuando Cloud Storm llego, de regreso. Aqui esta la chamarra y otras prendas, guardalas y preparare.  
Sunshine agradecio y camino hacia el pasillo, Emma le gui o el ojo, ella simplemente rio y se encogio de hombros. Una vez en la habitacion de equipos guardo sus cosas, coloco sus libros y documentos en medio de todo, se puso su nueva maleta, donde venia su traje y sus viejas alforjas, cuando termino esto Storm ya casi terminaba.  
\- Lista?  
-Yup, dijo un poco animosa.  
-Me hablaste de un hechizo que usaban los unicornios para atacar, lo puedes hacer tu?  
-Si, pero, hace mucho que no lo conjuro, por que preguntas?  
-Mas vale que vallamos preparados contra algun posible percance, vez esa diana en la pared, puedes golpearla con tu magia?  
-Intentare. Sunshine se coloco agazapada y concentrando en recordar el conjuro que su padre le ense o, puso su mirada sobre la diana de madera, al fondo de la recamara, su cuerno brillo en una luz blanca, saliendo un rayo de luz brillante del mismo color que golpeo la diana durante 4 segundos hasta que esta se envolvio en llamas.  
-Bien, aplaudio Rainbow, mientras aleteaba contra el peque o incendio, ahogandolo y extinguiendolo. -Jajaja, se supone que se debe de incendiar al instante, pero por lo menos puedo conjurarlo.  
-Ok, bueno, yo llevare mi pistola de pirata. Saco una pistola con un ca on recortado y muy peque a, la coloco bajo su ala y ajusto una correa de tal forma que cuando cerraba el ala, solo se asomaba el negro agujero del ca on a traves de las plumas grises.  
Sunshine, se preocupo, al ver que llevaba muchas precauciones, pero se consolo, con la idea de que Maverick, cargaba una ballesta de pezu a y el viaje termino mal, entonces si van mas preparados, las posibilidades de un percance se verian disminuidas.  
-Bueno, ya estamos a punto.  
Sunshine suspiro, como si sus miedos de cierto modo la atormentaban, pero aunque su cuerpo le decia que no moviera ni un casco, ignoro sus miedos y salieron en rumbo al destino.

Se despidio de Emma, con una simple mirada, mientras su acompa ante lo hacia efusivamente, la plataforma estaba despejada, bajaron por las escaleras, una vez en las callejuelas, se dirigieron, a la explanada central, donde habia un gran numero de pegazos, que los veian con asombro, unos potrillos se acercaron a Sunshine y la miraban con curiosidad.  
-Un unicornio; decian con voz de alegria, -Recuerdas a nuestro maestro de Historia, tambien era un unicornio.  
Sunshine, se sentia importante, pero sabia que era una novata, como exploradora de los hielos.

Llegaron a la empalizada, unos pegasos abrieron la puerta solo con una se al de Storm, sin necesidad de hablar, demostrando que ya sabian lo que sucederia, la puerta metalica con un logotipo alado, se desplazo lentamente sobre sus rieles hasta abrirse a la mitad, ahi se detuvo y pudieron pasar el umbral, al otro lado una torre con un faro, los esperaba, frente a ellos, la oscuridad total, de la torre de vigilancia, se asomo un pegaso de color Amarillo, con una armadura metalica plateada.  
\- Tened buen viaje!  
-Gracias Bruce, volvere pronto.  
La pesada puerta rechino tras ellos, Sunshine se coloco la Chamarra sintetica y ajusto la cremallera, sus cascos temblaban, pero de alguna manera, Cloud Storm, la hacia sentir segura.  
\- Lista? enciende tu luz es hora de partir.  
Sunshine, encendio su luz magica de color blanco y comenzaron a caminar a traves del hielo y la oscuridad.  
A los minutos, se colocaron los cuellos del overol, hasta la nariz, ya que el aire frio, lastimaba sus conductos respiratorios.  
-Esta ruta es un poco mas larga, pero es la que usan los mercantes, asi que en caso de que pase algo, hay la posibilidad de que una caravana te auxilie, pisa donde ya pise y no te alejes de mi.  
Sunshine veia a diestra y siniestra, lo unico que veia era un espectral resplandor que se difuminaba a la lejania hasta donde su magia iluminaba, mas haya, la negrura de la Noche envolvia todo.  
\- En cuanto tiempo llegaremos?  
-4 horas haremos un descanso cerca de la mitad, por unas ruinas que aun se usan.  
Los cascos hacian crujir el hielo debajo de ellos, el miedo acechaba a Sunshine, desde las sombras, tenia muchas razones para tener miedo, esperaba caer en un pozo helado, o clavarse una estalactita en el pecho, etc. Pero trataba de seguir los pasos de Storm, colocaba la bota donde ya la habia puesto el, lo miro con atencion, Storm caminaba con seguridad, aunque su mirada concentrada daba a entender que estaba estudiando el terreno, pensar en donde caeria el siguiente casco, no decia, palabra alguna, ni tampoco Sunshine, solo se escuchaba el hielo y sus respiraciones. De pronto el hielo comenzo a cesar y una extensa planicie de un fino polvo, mezclado con grava comenzaba.  
-Aqui ya puedes pisar donde quieras.  
\- Donde estamos? Pregunto Sunshine, mientras se emparejaba a Storm.  
-Esto lo llaman el valle de la oscuridad, si no mal recuerdo antes eran las praderas de Canterlot, la ruta que tomaste cuando venias, era por el otro lado, por el viejo rio, aqui nos lo toparemos, pero esta totalmente congelado, asi que no sera problema.  
-Me asusta mas este lugar, la luz es absorbida por el suelo cafe.  
-A mi me da mas miedo el hielo.  
\- Cuantas veces has viajado, por las afueras?  
-Alrededor de 36 veces, aunque nunca he visitado Canterlot.  
\- Y como sabes donde esta?  
Por que no es muy dificil llegar desde las ruinas hasta su ciudad.  
-Sunshine diviso con dificultad, a lo lejos una torre metalica, la reconocio, era una de esas torres para cableado, ahora se alzaba mostrenca y derruida, pasaron a un lado de ella, la base de concreto tenia muchos nombres grabados, prefirio no preguntar, pues tenia un aspecto espeluznante, Cloud Storm corto su curiosidad preguntando.

\- Ya que tienes la Ultima Reliquia, que haras ahora?  
-Tratare de ver como funciona, con las demas y pedire ayuda a un viejo amigo de mi padre.  
-Ancio por conocer Canterlot, era la Capital de todo el Reino, pero ahora, no se lo que es con exactitud.  
-Te gustara, es un lugar muy acogedor y un poco mas caliente que Cloudsdale.  
-Si, tenemos problemas de calefaccion.  
\- Has oido hablar de Discord el Dios de caos?  
-Si, pero no se mucho sobre el.  
-Dicen que tras la muerte de la portadora de la bondad, se volvio muy reacio y se volco sobre sus viejas actitudes, cuando anochecio para siempre, simplemente desaparecio, no quedo ni una huella de el, muchos rumoran que logro ir al imperio de cristal, antes de que cerrara sus fronteras y se aislara para siempre, otros que vive oculto, disfrutando del caos que se volvio el mundo, pero nadie sabe con certeza donde vive o si aun lo esta.  
Tenia un poder tan grande que nos seria de gran ayuda, claro la muerte de Fluttershy lo da o mucho, pero puede que algo de razon aun quede en su mente.  
\- Porque me cuentas eso? Pregunto un tanto asustada la unicornio.  
-Para quemar el tiempo; Dijo encogiendose de hombros, ademas, si estuviera de nuestro lado, seria un gran aliado, como Luna, crei que tu sabrias algo al respecto.  
-Hay muchas historias, por ahi, tras la caida de los medios de comunicacion, la informacion se transmite de poni en poni y se distorsiona con cada interlocutor, he escuchado muchas historias raras sobre Windigos, lobos de la nieve y fantasmas, pero no las creo todas, aunque si me asustan un poco. Contesto la reacia unicornio.

La travesia continuaba, la grava dio paso al hielo y la conversacion se congelo con esto, Sunshine volvio a la retaguardia y Storm miraba con detalle todo el suelo, sus botas se hundian en el aspero hielo, poco a poco un extra o fulgor se veia en el horizonte, era irregular, heretico.  
\- Que es eso?; Pregunto Sunshine.  
-Algunos lo llaman Anima del cielo, otros, arcoiris de la noche, son una especie de luminiscencia, anormal, no la podemos explicar pero, cuando se encienden por completo, son un gran espectaculo de colores, diferente a las auroras boreales, pero, no lo se con exactitud. El camino continuo, Sunshine veia las huellas y cuando estaba segura de que su pisada era firme, miraba el cielo, esto rara vez se veia a traves del campo magico protector, ademas, si se viera, aun estaban lejos de Canterlot y las luces estaban en direccion Norte.

-Mira, ahi esta la primera parada.  
-Sunshine, miro fijamente la oscuridad delante suyo, pero el brillo de su cuerno la cegaba parcialmente. Poco a poco distinguio unas figuras en la oscuridad, Storm guardo la brujula y acelero el paso.  
Unas casas derruidas y parcialmente destruidas se alzaban en medio de la oscuridad, una llama brillaba a lo lejos delataba las mostrencas estructuras. Unos 5 ponis congregados alrededor de un barril en llamas hablaban y jugaban las cartas, bajo un techo de lamina.  
\- Buenas, que haceis por aqui?  
-Vamos a Canterlot; Contesto, animosamente Storm.  
-Los 2 unicornios se miraron uno al otro y levantandose de su lugar caminaron hacia el.  
\- A caso no te has enterado?  
-Canterlot, fue barrida hace 2 dias, no queda nada en pie.  
-El corazon de Sunshine, se partio al oir esto.  
Storm, se quedo callado, observando el rostro, del unicornio que colocaba de forma consoladora su casco en su hombro.  
\- Hahahaha! claro que no.  
-Debiste ver la cara que pusieron ambos, dijo el otro unicornio de aspecto mas joven.  
Ambos amigos chocaron cascos y se volvieron a sentar al lado del fuego, los otros 3 rieron al ver su broma y continuaron en lo suyo.  
-Jajaja que graciosos, van de comercio?  
-Si, contesto uno de los que no habian hecho la jugarreta, escuchamos que se les terminaron las semillas de girasol en la Federacion de manera que llevamos un cargamento de ellas.  
Sunshine se acerco al fuego y apago su cuerno, al instante, un unicornio se acerco a ella.  
-Amiga, como puedes caminar asi? ten, mira. Dijo sacando un tubo de plastico con un giro de 45 grados al final de este.  
-Amiga, asi no eres capaz de ver nada frente a ti, o no?  
Sunshine asintio.  
-Ten, mira; Le dijo dandole el objeto a ella, mientras sacaba otro de su bolsillo.  
-Esto lo colocas alrededor de tu cuerno, y el agujero curvo tiene que ver hacia el frente, ahora solo activas tu magia y listo, ya puedes ver mejor, como una linterna de casco.  
Decia mientras alumbraba con una luz blanca y molesta a sus amigos en el rostro.  
-Sunshine, miro el artefacto, era un tubo simple, con un interior brillante y un espejo en el lado contrario al agujero. Se lo coloco en el cuerno y activo su magia, en efecto, podia ver mejor, el brillo ya no cegaba sus ojos, lo malo era que ahora su luz ya no iluminaria a los 2, sino solo a donde Sunshine mirara.  
-Son solo 10 bits.  
Mientras Sunshine y el mercader hablaban, Storm saco unas pastas de su maleta, y acomodo unos troncos para que hicieran de sillas.  
Sunshine se sento a su lado, con su nueva adquisicion sobre su cabeza.  
-Parece que tienes un periscopio incrustado en el craneo.  
Los 2 rieron de la broma.  
\- Que es eso?  
-Comida, Quieres?  
-Sip.  
Los 2 comieron la extra a mezcla, despues Storm, coloco una cantimplora, metalica en el fuego y tras retirarla, vertio un poco de te caliente en 2 cuencos para beber.  
Sunshine, sintio beber el te mas delicioso, del mundo, el liquido caliente, bajaba por su helada garganta y alegraba los animos.  
\- Que tenemos aqui? Pregunto Storm, con un tono suave.  
Sunshine sintio un cosquilleo en el cuello, se sobresalto y al girar el rostro, observo un par de grandes ojos verdes.  
\- Que te parece, tenemos a un amiguito por aqui?  
\- Un gato, en medio de la nada?; Pregunto intrigada Sunshine.  
-Asi parece, debio de ser olvidado por algunos caravaneros anteriores. -No podemos dejarlo aqui; Replico Sunshine, mientras hacia levitar al gato y lo enrollaba en su regazo.  
-Solo miralo, esta flaco no aguantara mas.  
Storm miro a Sunshine, y luego al gato, rio suavemente y simplemente asintio.  
\- Oiste? Vendras con nosotros, te pondre de nombre... Mmmmm... Misto.  
\- Que clase de nombre es ese?; Pregunto Storm. Sunshine, no contesto, solo abraso al gato, este era peque o, de color negro y barriga blanca, su pelaje estaba hecho nudos y en mal estado, sus ojos grandes miraban a todos lados y temblaba descontrolado de frio.  
Sunshine, le dio unas migajas de su pasta y el minino se la comio lentamente, despues lo metio en su alforja vieja y lo abrazo, mientras este sacaba la cabeza por la union de la tapa y la caja de tela, para posteriormente quedar profundamente dormido.

-Bueno, creo que es hora de continuar, si no quieres que esto tarde mas de lo usual, no queremos encontrarnos alguna otra aterradora criatura de las sombras; Dijo el pegaso mientras se acomodaba los googles y el cuello del overol, Sunshine se levanto y se acomodo sus orejeras, su periscopio, los googles y el cuello.  
-Caballeros, que tengan un buen viaje.  
-Igualmente; contestaron todos desordenadamente y tal como llegaron se alejaron del lugar.  
\- Quieres que use mi cuerno para iluminar todo?  
-No te preocupes, usa tu periscopio yo traigo mi linterna.  
Abrio su ala izquierda y saco de un bolsillo oculto una linterna, que atoro en el costado de la visera con un cinturon.  
Ambos conos de luz iluminaban las tinieblas, el de Sunshine, llegaba mas lejos que el de la linterna a baterias, pero juntos creaban un buen sistema para guiarse.

Caminaron durante una hora mas, llegaron a una zona donde habia rocas a montones y subidas de colinas y bajadas a valles, cadaveres de madera congelados se encontraban por todos lados, viejos arboles que sucumbieron ante el frio y fueron preservadas por las frigorificas temperaturas, Sunshine, tenia los pelos de punta, pues el paisaje que lograba ver era horrible, figuras retorcidas de madera, sin ningun orden logico, piedras por todos lados y penitentes tan altos que era necesario saltar para romperlos.

La pierna derecha de Sunshine comenzaba a acalambrarse, pero no le presto atencion.  
-Mira ahi esta el cauce del Rio; se alo el pegaso, las vibrantes luces mostraron un ancho cauce de hielo estatico con dise os perturbados y resbaladizos llenos de grietas.  
-No te preocupes, es facil de pasar, solo, no te resbales.  
Comenzaron a caminar sobre el hielo, efectivamente, a pesar de las aparentes grietas era mas solido que el hielo comun, pasaron el rio en un santiamen y al otro lado, un terreno similar los esperaba.  
Sunshine, sintio como la alforja se movia, entonces ajusto el cierre de esta, para evitar una posible fuga de su nueva mascota.  
Al cabo de unos minutos, se alzaba frente a ellos un terreno accidentado que se elevaba por 25metros, una combinacion de hielo, rocas y guijarros sueltos.  
-Espera un momento; dijo Storm, sin soltar sus pesadas maletas, abrio las alas y se elevo unos 40 metros, para despues volver.  
-Tendremos que subir esto juntos ya que, bueno, no puedes simplemente volar, ahora, quedate quieta, te pondre unos crampones en las botas, para evitar que resbales.  
Sunshine se quedo quieta, observando al pegaso, colocar las calzas metalicas, unos segundos mas tarde estaba hecho.  
-Sigueme, y sujetate de lo que puedas.  
-Esta bien; Dijo una temeros Sunshine.  
Comenzaron el ascenso, al parecer no era mucha distancia, pero las piernas cansadas de la Unicornio, fallaban repentinamente, dando ligeros resbalones y causando pizcas de dolor, el hielo era quebradizo, habia un poco de nieve en los cuencos entre las piedras, que solo volvia inestable las rocas, poco a poco subian, Sunshine se sujetaba con diestra y siniestra, para evitar caer, mientras su compa ero, subia de forma mas fluida, volando tramos de metro a metro. Una vez en una saliente bastante amplia, tomaron un respiro, Sunshine, sentia que el aire le faltaba, pero no queria respirar directamente el aire helado y sufrir quemaduras en la vias respiratorias, asi que respiraba rapidamente tras las capas de tela, los muslos de Sunshine se acalambraban causando que esta se quedara recta como un soldado de plomo, para evitar la desagradable sensacion, tras unos minutos de agitada respiracion, reanudaron el esfuerzo final, una vez mas, emprendieron la marcha, la colina se hacia mas empinada y accidentada, complicando los ultimos 13 metros verticales, tras un esfuerzo increible, lograron llegar a la parte superior, Cloud Storm, ayudo a su amiga, la cual, respiraba agitadamente, decidio tomar un descanso para que recuperara el aliento, cuando vio que ya se habia repuesto, volvio a dar marcha.  
-Hey; Dijo emocionada la Unicornio.  
-Reconozco ese brillo.  
Las negras tinieblas se veian degradadas con un gradiente amarillo frente a ellos, tras unos 15 minutos mas de travesia, posterior a una colina de hielo, se alzaba la magnificente cupula magica, los 2 ponis se veian empeque ecidos, ante el area que cubria el escudo, alrededor de este se veian las siluetas amarillas de los restos de las afueras de la antigua ciudad.  
-Siempre vi la parte de afuera, por vez primera conocere la ciudad.  
Dijo Storm con voz excitante.  
-Vamos, ansio llegar a casa.

NUMERO SEIS "La ultima noche en Canterlot"

Emprendieron, la ultima caminata, Sunshine sentia que le habian quitado todo el peso de encima, practicamente solo pensaba en entrar a su casa nuevamente, con un paso veloz se acercaban a la cupula por direccion Noreste, el dolor los calambres en sus piernas y los labios quebradizos se desvanecieron ante la alegria. Cuando estaban en medio de las derruidas callejuelas congeladas del perimetro no cubierto por el campo de particulas doradas se podia ver en el rostro de ambos una ligera alegria, se encontraban a unos 100 metros cuando un potente faro que los cego por varios segundos se encendio, volviendo blanco y brillante todo el hielo y nieve de alrededor.  
\- Alto ahi! Patrulla fronteriza, acerquense lentamente, sin movimientos bruscos; resono un megafono en alguna parte.  
Los viajeros hicieron caso y se dirigieron hacia el faro, una vez cerca, la luz se apago, siendo sustituida por una suave y calida luz amarilla.  
Un unicornio, con armadura azul, corrio hacia ellos.  
-Siganme, la entrada esta por aqui.  
Caminaron hasta un puesto de guardia, donde se encontraban otros soldados.  
-Bienvenidos a Canterlot; dijo un unicornio gordo de aspecto mandon.  
-Un momento, eres Cloud Storm?; Pregunto intrigado.  
-Si, se or; Contesto soberbiamente el pegaso.  
-Bienvenido seas, no nos informaron de su visita, pase, haremos rapido el papeleo.  
Pasaron el campo de particulas, al cruzarlo, Sunshine sintio un escalofrio de alegria, pero apenas lo cruzo Storm, su rostro cambio a desagrado. - Que sucede Storm?; Le pregunto Sunshine.  
El la miro con un rostro nauseabundo, apenas iba a gesticular una respuesta, cuando dio media vuelta, curso el campo nuevamente y solo se escucho como vomitaba.  
-Oh, si, el escudo, magnetiza tus oidos y altera el equilibrio, pudiendo causar mareo y nauseas, los pegasos son muy sensibles a esto, pues su equilibrio es mas sensible, por la necesidad de volar; dijo el unicornio que los recibio.  
En un minuto, el pegaso reingreso al domo, con un rostro mareado y descolorido.  
-No se preocupe, es solo un efecto secundario del campo de proteccion, coloque sus cascos en la cienes y aplique presion , eso deberia servir.  
Caminaron hasta una oficina peque a, mientras Storm se masajeaba las cienes con las puntas de sus alas.  
-Coloquen sus nombres en la libreta y permitanme sus ID para registrarlos, se anotaron y esperaron un momento.  
-En hora buena, bien venidos a Canterlot, para pasar solo deben pagar 500bits.  
Sunshine, saco los suyos rapidamente, pare evitar que Storm gastara mas, este, atolondrado por las nauseas, tardo un poco, pero dio las monedas al guardia.  
El unicornio, abrio la puerta y una callecita a media luz se abria ante ellos. Sunshine, tomo con alegria la delantera, ahora ella era quien guiaria la caminata, se quito el periscopio del cuerno y se acomodo los googles en la frente, por encima de su cuerno, Storm, solo veia de un lado a otro, pero su mareo lo limitaba. Caminaron varias calles a media oscuras, hasta llegar a una avenida con un gran numero de Unicornios y algunos ponis de tierra, donde habia mas iluminacion.  
Sunshine, se alegro de llegar cuando era de dia y no de noche, espero a Storm, que ya se veia un tanto mejor y miraba con atencion a las personas.  
-Mi casa esta a unos 20 minutos de aqui, vamos.  
Caminaron por la acera, todos los ponis desviaban la mirada, pues el uniforme naranja y el equipamiento de Explorador de la federacion de Cloudsdale eran justamente naranja, para llamar la atencion en caso de ser extraviado en medio del hielo blanco.  
-Mira, son de Cloudsdale; hablaba la gente en voz baja.  
\- Acaso no es Sunshine? Murmuraron por ahi, la yegua se sentia como una heroe, camino con la frente en alto y una sonrisa enorme, a pesar de que su blanco pelaje estaba manchado con tierra y su crin era una tragedia de cabellos.  
Los potrillos quedaban boquiabiertos, pues los militares que salian a el exterior eran reconocidos con el estatus de heroes, de igual forma, los mayores miraban disimuladamente.  
Storm, miraba a todos y aun se sobaba una cien con el ala izquierda.  
Avanzaron hasta llegar a la plaza central de la colonia.  
-Wow, hay demasiados ponis; Dijo con asombro Storm. Su mirada se detuvo en una fruteria donde tenian una Sandia, en exhibicion.  
-Aguarda un momento Sunshi; Dijo deteniendose enfrente de la puerta.  
\- Que sucede?  
-Una sandia, sabes, solo las habia visto en fotos y en las cenas de la Reina Luna, pero, nunca las he probado.  
-Te devolvere el favor; dijo Sunshine, se acerco a la barra de la tienda y toco con su casco.  
Una Unicornio de color azul, salio de detras. - Que gusta llevar? Dijo la unicornio, mientras acomodaba unas cajas con espigas.  
-Una sandia por favor .  
La unicornio, hizo levitar la fruta y la coloco en un envoltorio de papel. Sunshine, pago y se retiraron de la tienda.  
-Ten, la prepararemos en mi casa.  
Storm, la tomo y la coloco con cuidado en su espalda, dieron vuelta en la calle que llevaba al inmueble de Sunshine.  
La calle se despejo de ponis y estaba mas oscura que las demas, solo iluminadas por un foco y algunas series festivas en las ventanas o balcones. - De donde obtienen la energia electrica?; Pregunto el pegaso.  
-De una geotermica pero apenas y alcanza para cubrir las necesidades de todos, mira esa es mi casa; dijo con voz de jubilo.  
Corrio hacia la puerta, saco sus llaves con su magia y clavando la en el cerrojo de la puerta de madera la abrio y miro a su amigo. - Date prisa! Storm, abrazo su sandia con sus alas y galopa hasta donde Sunshine, deteniendose y contemplando el pintoresco edificio.  
Sunshine entro emocionada y encendio la luz de la sala de estar, abrio su alforja y saco a el gatito, lo coloco en la duela, este se desperto y miro de un lado a otro confundido. Storm entro con cautela y miro el portico y la sala con sumo interes.  
\- Bien venido! Dijo Sunshine sacandose la chamarra y tirandose junto con el gato en el sofa.  
-Wow, que bonito lugar, dijo Storm colocando cerrando con cuidado la puerta.  
Sunshine, se levanto del sofa y corrio hacia su cocina, encendiendo la luz, buco algo entre sus cosas y saco un trozo, de pescado salado, para darselo a su minino. Storm la siguio y coloco su sandia en la mesa del comedor.  
-Sunshi, Donde coloco mis cosas?  
-Ponlas en las escaleras, al rato ordenamos todo.  
Storm se saco las, pesadas, alforjas y las coloco en el quinto escalon, se saco la chamarra y con ella cubrio sus cosas. Misto no paraba de maullar, al oler el manjar y solo se contento hasta haberlo terminado todo.  
-Que bueno es estar en el hogar.  
Se hundio en el sofa y miro el reloj - Que bueno! Aun tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que anochezca; dijo sarcasticamente la Unicornio.  
-Vamos afuera, tienes que conocer a una amiga.  
Tomando de la pezu a a Storm y corriendo hacia la puerta salieron de la casa y se dirigieron de nuevo a la plaza, esta vez, tomaron una calle mas iluminada, caminaron unas 5 cuadras de 100 metros y en una calle iluminada por un foco de halogeno, se aceraron a una casa que iluminaba su puerta con un foco muy debil.  
Sunshine, toco la puerta, a los pocos segundos se escucho que quitaban los cerrojos, la puerta se abrio un poco y un rostro se asomo ligeramente.  
-Volvi; dijo con vos suave Sunshine, al instante, la puerta se abrio totalmente y la unicornio verde corrio a abrazar a su amiga.  
\- Sabia que lo lograrias Sunshine!, Oh que alegria, Que con ese traje, ahora eres una exploradora?  
-No, no, jajaja, acabo de llegar y era necesario que pasara a avisarte que estoy bien.  
-Que bueno, por todos los cielos, Conseguiste lo que querias?  
-Yup.  
-Por todos los cielos, es grandioso!; Dijo la unicornio verde jalandose el cabello de emocion.  
-Por cierto, te presento a Cloud Storm; dijo Sunshine retrocediendo unos pasos y mirando a su acompa ante.  
-Hola, un gusto conocerla; dijo el pegaso estrechando su casco, Green le sonrio y lo saludo con ambas pezu as.  
\- Eres de Cloudsdale? Pregunto interesadamente la Unicornio.  
-Si, de la Federacion.  
-Wow.  
-El me ayudo a regresar e incluso me dio un casco en algunas situaciones dificiles.  
Dijo esto ocultando sus percances durante el 1 viaje, para no asustar a su amiga.  
La platica continuo - Tu primera visita a Canterlot?  
-Si -Bien, seas bien venido, se que te encantara nuestra ciudad, verdad Sunshine.  
-Si, es bastante acogedora, uno se acostumbra.  
-Estoy seguro de eso; Respondio el pegaso.  
\- Como fue el viaje? Que hay mas alla de los 400metros?  
\- Nada de lo que me contaste; Dijo burlonamente Sunshine a Green.  
-Que va, Dime Storm si no hay monstruos en la oscuridad -Bueno, pues la unica creatura de las tinieblas que nos encontramos fue un gatito.  
-Aww. Lo conservaste Sunshine?  
-Si.  
-Tengo que verlo, ire ma ana, despues del trabajo, amo los gatitos.  
-Bueno, Green, nos vemos ma ana, tal vez me tome el dia, estoy exhausta, pero pasado ma ana volvere a trabajar.  
-Si, no te preocupes, le dire a los demas.  
-Hasta ma ana Green.  
-Adios Sunshine, Storm, gracias por avisarme.  
Se alejaron del lugar, al llegar a la plaza, la cantidad de ponis que deambulaban se vio reducida, pues todos ya se preparaban para dormir, esto le parecio muy raro a Cloud Storm.  
\- Raro no?  
-Ehmmm, si un poco, es decir, toda mi vida he vivido en el sistema de 3 por 8 asi que, es bastante, ajeno como los unicornios viven.  
-Si, de hecho solo quiero descansar, perdi totalmente el sentido del tiempo en la federacion, asi que estoy un poco mareada.  
Los 2 rieron y caminaron rumbo a la casa de Sunshine.  
La calle estaba completamente vacia, la puerta se abrio y entraron de nuevo a el inmueble, Misto los recibio, ronroneando y con maullidos agudos.  
-Sunshine entro directo a las escaleras y al cabo de unos minutos regreso solo con su blusa azul, saco un cuenco de ceramica y coloco rebanadas de sandia ahi, posterior llevo el cuenco hasta el peque o comedor y lo puso en el centro de la mesa.  
Storm sonrio de oreja a oreja al ver las rebanadas triangulares de aquel extra o fruto rojo, tomo una rebanada con sus cascos y la mordico suavemente, Sunshine solo observaba sonriente. -Wow, es muy jugosa y dulce, simplemente es deliciosa; dijo esto con la boca llena de sandia.  
Sunshine, rio y tomo un torso con su magia, para comerlo, junto con Storm.  
Los 2 comieron toda la fruta hasta solo dejar un monton de huesillos negros en el centro del cuenco.  
\- Donde esta el ba o?  
-Arriba, en el pasillo, solo sube las escaleras y a la derecha.  
Storm tomo sus cosas y subio las escaleras.  
Sunshine, abrio su alforja y saco su preciada carga, frente a sus ojos estaba la ultima pieza de este rompecabezas, podia al fin completarlo todo. Sonrio y miro un cuadro donde estaba su padre, lo miro con orgullo, y con amor, aunque tambien sentia nostalgia y un tanto de tristeza, su padre, era su unica familia.  
Saco el baul de debajo del sofa, donde se encontraban resguardadas las otras reliquias, no lo abrio, solo lo miro, mientras se quedaba sentada en el sofa frente a este, con la reliquia pegada junto a su pecho, como reflexionando todo lo sucedido, todo lo pasado, el significado de este momento, espero.  
Espero a que Storm volviera, la puerta sono y este bajo las escaleras, ya sin el overol, sino con una ropa mas ligera.  
-Storm, hay algo que quiero que veas.  
Storm se apresuro y dirigio la vista al baul.  
La magia de Sunshine, movio el cerrojo y la tapa abovedada se abrio lentamente revelando un interior aterciopelado purpureo, donde reposaban las 5 reliquias.  
-Asombroso; Dijo Storm.  
-Sunshine, se levanto y con la reliquia de Rainbow la misma antepasada de Cloud Storm se acerco a este.  
-Depositado junto con los demas, es tu sangre, no la mia.  
-Storm se sorprendio por las palabras y el tono de Sunshine, pero con un impetu apropiado, tomo el broche y se acerco a el baul lo miro con atencion y con un cuidado casi sacerdotal, coloco el broche junto con las demas reliquias.  
-Bueno, esta hecho, ahora solo hay que conjurarlo.  
\- Como se hace eso?  
-No se, pero tengo un amigo que si lo sabe aunque puede que falte una pieza central, eso no lo sabe nadie. Sunshine, volteo y miro a el pegaso.  
-Muchas gracias Storm, no sabes de cuanta ayuda me has sido, y tambien como me has acompa ado, lo mas importante, es que ofreciste tu tiempo y tu esfuerzo para ayudarme, a mi, una completa extra a, que podias haber tomado como una loca y continuar en tus asuntos; Sabes, mi padre te agradeceria esto, pero ahora yo lo hago en su lugar, tomalo como mi agradecimiento y el de mi padre.  
Sunshine, saco una lagrima, una lagrima de alegria, pues su mision parecia haber terminado.  
-No fue, nada; dijo Storm, acercando a ella y abrasandola.  
\- Como no ayudar a una poni tan especial?  
-Recuerdas cuando me dijiste que querias, hacer algo trascendente, por que no, hacerlo los 2 juntos? Pasar a la historia, juntos, salvar a el antiguo reino juntos; Sunshine, reincorporandose y sentandose en el sofa.  
Storm Sonrio y se sento junto a ella.  
-Estaba pensando lo mismo, Sabes? Tal Vez esta sea una oportunidad para ambos, si no fuera por ti, aun seguiria como una simple patrulla perimetral de la federacion, aun lo soy, pero miranos, mirate. No solo debes agradecerme, no cualquiera hace lo que tu has hecho.  
-Jajaja y yo, una simple ayudante de agricultura, espero con ansias ese amanecer.  
-Yo igual. Curioso, ninguno de los 2 hemos visto el Sol y sin embargo, le anhelamos, como los ponis viejos, a veces, sin decir palabras, te hablan de los dias soleados.  
-Si, pero nuevamente gracias, es decir, todo lo que dices es correcto, pero hubiera perecido en el hielo, de no ser por ti.  
-Solo, hacia lo correcto.  
-Gracias.  
Sunshine, miro los ojos Rojos carmesi del pegaso y el los azules claros de Sunshine.  
Storm abalanzandose robo un beso de la blanca yegua, Sunshine se sorprendio, pero cedio bajo sus propios sentimientos, sus labios se unieron por no mas de 7 segundos, cuando se separaron ambos se volvieron a mirar fijamente, ninguno decia nada, solo estaban los 2 ahi sin, como si todo ya no importase.  
-Sunshi.  
\- ¿Storm?  
Ambos se volvieron a unir en un beso aun mas largo. Ambos ponis dieron paso a los sentimentalismos que el frio y el hielo habian calentado en lo profundo de sus seres.  
Se separaron y se confirmaron con la vista nadie dijo palabra alguna solo se quedaron ahi quietos sin decir nada.

Sunshine se levanto del sofa, sin perder de vista a su compa ero. Sonrio suavemente y no dijo palabra alguna, cerro el cofre y lo guardo en su escondrijo, se sento en el sofa mirando directamente al pegaso gris oscuro.

\- ¿Esto va enserio?  
\- A que te refieres con enserio?  
\- No lo se, todo parece una de esas viejas cintas donde tras la epica travecia el aventurero se queda con la chica.  
Storm miro fijamente a Sunshine con un rostro severo.  
\- Sunshi yo Solo quiero escapar de la tristeza, la impotencia de no poder hacer algo, de no ser util, no se si pienses que te veo como una oportunidad, pero no es asi.  
Sunshine recordo las palabras que le dijo Emma y tras ver la seriedad con la que este hablaba cayo en cuenta de que todo era cierto.  
\- Storm, te creo. En ocasiones yo tambien quiero escapar de esta inmunda realidad.  
Ma ana conjuraremos esto y lo terminaremos juntos. Te parece?  
-Si Sunshi; Contesto con una sonrisa que acabo por decirle todo a la unicornio.  
Se levanto y se volvio a sentar junto a Storm, recargando se en el, mientras jugaba, con una de sus plumas.  
\- Cuanto planeas quedarte aqui?  
-No lo se, contesto el Pegaso, un tanto preocupado.

Hiso levitar el cuenco con fruta y comieron juntos el resto de la dulce sandia, Sunshine gritaba de alegria por dentro, mientras el le daba rebanaditas en la boca, una alegria que se habia congelado como el resto de las cosas se comenzaba a derretir.

-Sabes, Que sera lo primero que haras cuando el sol vuelva comienze a salir por el horizonte?  
Sunshine giro el rostro con duda.  
\- Por que lo afirmas?  
\- Estoy seguro que lo lograras.  
Sunshine clavo sus ojos en la lejania y se quedo pensativa -Yo me pondria gafas para soldar, dicen que si regresara el sol de golpe, todos quedariamos ciegos po dias.  
-Claro esa es una opcion, pero la verdad no se que haria.  
\- Sabes quienes si saben que hacer?  
\- Los ancianos; Contesto Sunshine con un desahuciado aliento.  
\- Si, a veces los envidio.  
Sunshine rio, pero ella tambien habia sentido lo mismo en ocasiones al escuchar a los mayores platicar sobre lo maravillosa que era la vida en aquella epoca, solo podia compararlo con los cuentos de hadas.  
-Cuando era una potrilla mi padre me contaba historias llenas de magia para dormir, siempre me gustaron las historias asi que el las inventaba al momento, en todas ellas habia un sol, ahora no puedo evitar pensar que usaba su vida anterior como base para crear esos cuentos, debio de ser maravilloso.  
-Mi madre tambien adoraba hablar de antes del ocaso, lograremos esto juntos.  
-Juntos constantemente frente a esta decepcionante realidad.  
Storm apreto el casco de Sunshine y solo asintio.

Las semillas negruzcas bailaban en el cuenco, Storm se relamia los labios, la extra a comida le resulto deliciosa, Sunshine se acurruco en su regazo y permanecieron ahi unos minutos, Misto se subio al sofa y los acompa o, mientras descansaban. -Tengo sue o; Rompio Sunshine con el silencio -Yo igual.  
-Voy a preparar la habitacion.  
-No hay de que, puedo dormir aqui, tu duerme en tu cama.  
-Hay una cama en el cuarto de huespedes.  
\- Cuarto de huespedes? Vaya, vivir en la antigua capital te deja un muy buen inmueble.  
-Jajajajaja claro, vamos te mostrare donde pasaras la noche.  
Se levantaron pesadamente del sofa, Sunshine se subio al descanso de las escaleras y espero a que Storm recogiera sus cosas, rodearon la baranda de la parte superior de las escaleras y hasta el fondo del pasillo habia una peque a puerta, Sunshine la abrio revelando una habitacion de color blanco muy sencilla, pero acogedora, contenia una cama, un peque o buro de madera tallada, un candelabro antiguo muy bien preservado y un librero con pocos libros y artilugios.  
-Puedes pasar la noche aqui.  
-Gracias Sunshi.  
-Bueno, ya estoy cansada, algo mas?  
-Me podria Duchar, no quiero ensuciar tu cama, estoy muy sucio.  
-Claro, dejame encender el calentador, sino el agua saldra a 5 grados centigrados.  
Sunshine bajo las escaleras y se dirigio al peque o cuarto de servicio, tomo uno de los sacos de combustible, lo mojo con queroseno y lo arrojo a la peque a caldera, una vez encendido regreso a donde Storm.  
-Listo, espera unos minutos y podras ducharte.  
Storm asintio y dio un beso en la mejilla de Sunshine.  
\- Como va tu herida?  
-Sana bien, eso creo.  
\- Cambiaste las vendas?  
-De hecho me las quite.  
-Dejame ver.  
Sunshine se sento en el borde de la cama y alzando su camisa mostro el lateral de su abdomen, una linea ligera ennegrecida en medio de su pelaje bajaba hasta su muslo.  
-Parece que si, te duele si presiono?  
-Muy poco.  
-Dejame ponerte un poco de pomada antiseptica.  
-Storm revolvio su maleta y saco un cilindro de pomada, se coloco un poco de su contenido en el casco y aplico sobre la herida de Sunshine Storm deslizo su casco sobre el vientre de Sunshine, esta se sonrojo, storm continuo y una vez termino miro el rostro de Sunshine.  
Esta se acomodaba su camisa, cuando hubo terminado miro de vuelta a Storm.  
-Gracias.  
Ambos acercaron sus rostros para embelesarse en un profundo beso, al separarse ambos quedaron inmoviles, con la respiracion agitado, mirandose con detenimiento, ambos totalmente desalineados y andrajosos pero parecia no importarles solo se miraban, no duro mucho el instante de incertidumbre, ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro, sus labios se juntaron nuevamente, pero ahora libidinosamente, se dejaron caer en la cama y el carnal camino continuo, los cascos de storm de deslizaron por el cuello de la yegua pasando por el pecho y llegando a sus flancos, Sunshine solo se dejo llevar, no queria pensar ahora, la pasion se apodero de su razon. Storm se quito la camisa y se coloco sobre su yegua, miro la figura femenil y se detuvo de pronto.  
Sunshine entre abrio los ojos y noto la duda en el rostro de Storm, solo asintio levemente v volvio a clavar la cara en las sabanas, comprendiendo la voluntad de Sunshine Storm dio rienda suelta, ambos se dejaron cegar por la carne, algo justo, sentir el calor del cuerpo del otro tras haber vivido en medio del hielo todo este tiempo, Sunshine se sumergia en sus sue os al sentir los cascos ajenos tocarla, poco a poco la sangre caliente lleno su ser y el pudor dio paso a la excitacion.  
Storm contemplo como la yegua blanca se deshacia de su querida blusa blanca, dejando al descubierto su blanco pelaje, Sunshine se replego un poco, era extra o, antes todos podian estar sin ropa pero ahora una sentencia mas del frio. Las caricias continuaron, ambos sabian a donde se dirigia esto, Storm bajo dando besos en el cuello de la yegua pasando por su pecho y posterior su abdomen y sujeto ambas rodillas, las piernas temblorosas de Sunshine se abrieron lentamente ella sabia lo que se avecinaba. Lentamente con un magnanimo cuidado el pegaso se deslizo dentro de la yegua, Sunshine solo gimio suavemente, mientras lentamente regalaba su virtud. Storm beso los labios rotos de la yegua, mientras jugueteaba con su negro cabello, lentamente con sumo cuidado de no lastimar a su enamorada retrocedia y avanzaba, Sunshine gemia entre los intervalos y miraba de reojo el borroso rostro de el, las caricias aumentaban y los corazones se ensanchaban, poco a poco el vigor del varon acrecento, la yegua arqueaba la espalda y gemia apagadamente, mientras el pegaso respiraba enervado, la figura de la unicornio lo hechizaba y poco a poco el fervor crecia e inundaba los cuencos de su mente, Sunshine enredo sus casco alrededor del cuello de storm, juntando ambos el pelaje de sus pechos, le yegua perdida en el placer comenzo a dar leves besos en el cuello de su semental, Stom rodeo con sus alas el delgado cuerpo de la yegua suspendiendola unos centimetros de la cama.  
Derritiendo el frio en sus almas, las 2 figuras se consentian, las fatigadas piernas de Sunshine rodearon y apretaron la cintura del pegaso usando sus ultimos vestigios de fuerza en esa accion, lentamente el cuerpo de Sunshine se deslizo por las alas de Storm, hasta que estas solo rodeaban sus flancos, en un ultimo esfuerzo, las alas grises apisonaron los muslos de la yegua que se aferraban a el, llegando a lo mas profundo de la feminidad de Sunshine, y presionando sus flancos creando un extasis de placer, las alas bambolearon todo el cuerpo de la yegua contra el pegaso, las vigorosas acometidas finales hicieron gritar a Sunshine y dieron final al el festin carnal de ambos.  
Se desplomaron en la cama, y permanecieron asi unos minutos, uno y otro respiraban acaloradamente, los cascos de Storm acomodaron los despeinados cabellos negros de la yegua dejando ver unos airis Azules y otro par carmesi llenos de satisfaccion. No habia palabras. Ambos se contemplaron, el pelaje blanco, la crin arcoiris, la delgada cintura o las vigorosas alas, simplemente ya habian pactado su futuro.  
Ambos se tendieron en la cama y recobraron el aliento, Storm solo pensaba en lo que habia logrado conseguir y estaba feliz con eso, mientras Sunshine, so aba con lo que podria ser y de igual manera se contentaba.  
Sunshine se levanto tras unos minutos y tras hacer brillar su cuerno abro totalmente la puerta y con una mirada tentadora se paro en el marco de la puerta.  
\- A donde vas?  
-A la ducha.  
Storm sonrio y con pesadez se levanto y la siguio.  
Ambos entraron en el cuarto, el vapor inundo la sala, revitalizando sus vias respiratorias, los cuerpos sucios y sudorosos se purificaban con el agua tibia y las almas se reconfortaban con su par, el cansancio mino su cuerpo y la relajacion del agua corriente afloro el sue o, Sunshine se sentia como la yegua mas afortunada del mundo nadie tiene a un explorador de Cloudsdale, mientras Storm se regocijaba al ver la bella sencillez de la yegua. Los minutos pasaron arrastrados con junto con el agua, ambos se acariciaban y reian, la calidez de aquel momento post-facto era digno de guardarlo en lo mas profundo del corazon, Stom deslizaba sus cascos espumosos sobre el cuerpo de la yegua, para posterior ella deslizar los suyos sobre el de el, si paso el rato hasta que ambos estuvieron pulcros. Conversaron un poco, pero el cansancio fisico y mental los derroto y obligo a ir a la cama.  
El agua dejo de correr, el vapor se desvanecio y la extenuada pareja salio del ba o. - Dormiras con migo? Sunshine lo penso poco y con una leve sonrisa camino hacia el cuarto de huespedes.  
Ambos secos y perfumados se acurrucaron en la peque a cama, Las grises plumas de Storm rodearon el cuerpo de Sunshine y ambos cansados se acurrucaron la alegria de ambos llenaba el aire, una alegria tranquila poco a poco los parpados cayeron y tras las ultimas palabras el silencio reino sobre ellos.  
Lastima que la felicidad de un momento es la ruina del siguiente, en la oscuridad de la calles se ejecutaba un plan, tanto en la quietud de las calles de Canterlot como en las ajetreadas avenidas de la Federacion, los vasallos de la oscuridad daban marcha a su plan, traian la muerte consigo, pero a veces de los hechos mas terribles nace una virtud inexpugnable.


End file.
